High School Limbo
by Sonikku987
Summary: As Aang goes to his new school as an advanced student, he falls head over heels for the kind girl that helps him out. Kataang eventually. Read and review!
1. Love at first sight

High School Limbo

Chapter 1

Aang looked up to see if he got the right room. "302" read the number on the classroom door. He took a glance inside to try to gauge what he was about to get into. Kids chatting, passing notes; the usual scene. Aang took a deep breath, knocked the door and lead himself in. As he walked inside, he noticed the teacher busy scribbling something on the blackboard. Trying not to seem rude, Aang stood there until the professor gave him notice, but after a while, he awkwardly stood there as the instructor continued to write on the board.

"Professor Iroh, there's kid at the door." Surprised, the professor turned his head and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry; I didn't hear you walk in. My hearing isn't as good as it used to be."

"That's OK," Aang replied.

"So how can I help you, young man?" asked professor Iroh as he stroked his beard.

"Oh yeah," said Aang as he reached into his bag. He took out a slip of paper and handed it to the old man. "My name's Aang, I'm a new student." Professor Iroh read the note and gave a perplexed look.

"Well, welcome Aang, but I think you've got the wrong room. Shouldn't you be in the 6th grade?" said the instructor as he saw his age.

"In my other school, I was pushed up two grades."

"Ahh, I see," Said professor Iroh as his face gave a comforting smile. "Well Aang, welcome to Ba Sing Se Junior High. My name is Mr. Iroh." He then turned to the rest of the class who were also mildly curios of the strange new student. "Class, I want you to say hi to our new student, Aang." The students forcefully mumbled their hello as Professor Iroh pointed Aang to an empty seat near the back. _At least that's over_, Aang thought as he took his seat. As he set down his bag, he noticed the rest of the class stared at him for a few brief seconds before returning back to their usual chatter. Aang looked to his left, where he noticed an unusually older looking boy chewing on a piece of straw.

"Sup dude," the kid said as he turned to look at Aang. "I'm Jet," he continued with a dazed look in his eyes, "what's with the crazy tattoos?"

"Oh, you mean these?" Aang said as he rolled up his sleeves." family tradition. All air nomads get these when they reach the age of ten." Jet blankly stared at him for a few seconds before replying.

"That's fucking crazy dude," he finally replied as he went back to sleep. _Glad to see this school kept its promise of letting only the brightest inside, _Aang thought as he rested his head on his palm. The rest of the class was generally uneventful. As the bell rang, Aang let out a sigh as he stood up from his seat and looked at his schedule again. The next room on his list made him worry. _Where the fuck is room GE187? _Aang thought to himself as he walked out the classroom door.

"Need any help?" asked a voice to Aang's left as he took a sip from a nearby water fountain. As Aang turned to see who had asked the question, he briefly felt his heart skip a beat. What laid before his eyes was what seemed to him, the quintessence of beauty. He began to blush as he stared at the young girl's perfect facial complexion; her lovely brown skin was highlighted by the slight shine that gleamed from the thinly applied lip gloss on her lips. But it was her eyes that was most stunning to Aang; two piercing turquoise orbs that seemed to stare into your soul. To Aang, she was perfection.

"Hello…?" asked the young girl again as she gave a slightly confused smile. Aang snapped back into reality and quickly regained his composure.

"Um, y-yeah, sure…" Aang said reached into his pocket to find his schedule."I'm not sure where this room is, or where the rest of these are for the matter." As he handed her the piece of paper, she gave it a glance and gave it back to Aang.

"Yeah, this is a big school. I was a bit lost when I first came here myself. You're new, so it's to be expected," she said as Aang stuffed the page back into his bag.

"Wait, how did you know I was a new student?"

"We were in the same class. I guess you didn't notice me inside," she said as they began to walk down the hall. "The name's Katara."

"I guess you know my name already."

"Aang right?"

"Yup."

"Cool." Katara said as she checked the time in her phone. "We'd better hurry, our next class starts in a minute and it's all the way on the other side of the school." Katara said as they both began to sprint through the crowds of students.

"We got another class together?"

"Yeah, gym class. We wouldn't be hurrying if Mr. Pakku wasn't so strict with attendance." _Sweet_, Aang thought.

----

"They're a family tradition, I got these back when I was ten."

"Damn."

"I told you man, this kid's fucking crazy," Jet told his obese friend as they began to walk away. Aang was beginning to wonder if he should cover up his markings to avoid any more of these meaningless conversations. Jet seemed like a cool kid, but seemed as bright as a wet match in a dark cave. As he sat in the bleachers in the large school gym, the only thing his mind was focused on was Katara. Aang couldn't keep his eyes off her curvaceous frame; his eyes trailed up and down the contours of her body as she played volleyball with the other kids. Aang then took out his earphones and plugged his in while scrolling through his iPod nano. As Linkin Park began to play, he leaned back and rested his head on bleacher step behind him. He closed his eyes and took a short nap, trying to think about something else other than Katara. His brief sleep was suddenly interrupted by a hit in the face by a volleyball. Aang, momentarily dazed, took off his earphones and heard only the laughter of the other kids around him. He saw the offending ball resting in his lap and grabbed it. He looked around and saw a girl motioning Aang to throw back the ball.

"Sorry!" yelled the girl as Aang threw the ball back. Katara caught the ball and stared back at Aang with a smile. Aang smiled back, and with that the girls resumed their friendly game. Aang was about the head back to sleep before he saw Jet and a few of his friends begin to sneak out of the gym to the small outside area nearby. Aang decided instead of moping around alone by himself, that he'd go out to join them. As he cautiously opened the door to the outside, he was greeted by the lingering scent of cigarette smoke. It didn't take far before Aang found Jet and his small crew around the corner.

"Yo," said Jet as he lit up a new cigarette, "you sick of that fucking class too?"

"Yeah," Said Aang as he leaned up against the wall like the rest of them. The other kids paid little attention to the newcomer as they continued to smoke.

"Wanna' light up?" asked the kid Aang met earlier who was hanging around Jet.

"No thanks, I don't smoke," replied Aang earnestly.

"Whatever." Aang glanced over to his left as they continued to smoke. After a while, one of the other kids spoke up.

"Dude, how old is that kid?" Jet flicked his used cigarette to the ground and stomped it out with his foot.

"I don't fucking know. I don't care if he's like fucking 8 years old or whatever, anyone with badass tattoos like that is cool with me," Jet replied as he started to chew on the same piece of straw again.

"I'm 12," Aang said as he began to stare up into the sky.

"So you're like an advanced student or something? You must be wicked smart," said Jet's overweight friend, "Yo, Jet here's like fucking 16, but he's still in eight grade 'cause he's too fucking retarded to pass."

"Dude, shut up. Fat fuck," exclaimed Jet, clearly annoyed at his comment. Aang smiled at the small argument. These guys seemed cool. If anything, he could hang out with them until he actually made some real friends. The familiar bell ring caused the guys to head back inside.

----

Aang ate his lunch in solitude. As he bit into his bologna sandwich, he glanced around at the rest of the noisy lunch room. He noticed quickly that the room was evenly divided by four main cliques. On the left were the Goth kids, not too far from his table. He noticed a surprisingly angsty looking chick sitting with the rest of them. If Aang remembered right, Azula was her name. Like the other Goth kids, she was as pale as snow. Next to them seemed to be the popular kids. It was a mix of jocks and generally preppy looking kids. Aang felt disgusted as a guy with 3 popped collars took a seat next to one of the cheerleaders. Katara seemed to be part of this group though; their only redeeming quality. Near them were some stoner kids. Jet waved at him a couple times for Aang to come sit with him and his friends, but Aang said he'd rather sit alone. He should take him up on his offer next time. Finally, to the right seemed to be the nerdy kids. Nothing special to note, and as Aang finished his sandwich, he realized he had never really left his old school. _Same old shit_, he thought to himself as he sipped the rest of his Snapple. Lunch ended, and after a while, so did the rest of the day. It began to rain as Aang stepped out the school doors. _Great_, he thought as the one day he didn't bring his umbrella it began to rain pretty hard. He took a step on one of the front steps of the school and figured he'd wait out the rain. He watched as everyone else ran home or to the cars picking them up.

"Hi again," said a familiar voice behind Aang. Aang looked behind him and smiled.

"Hey," replied Aang as he stood up to greet Katara again.

"How was the rest of your day?"

"It was OK. I never thanked you for helping me out earlier."

"Don't worry about it. You waiting for someone?" Katara asked as she opened up her umbrella.

"Actually, I forgot my umbrella, so I guess I'm stuck here for until the rain stops."

"Where do you live?" Katara asked.

"A few blocks away near that small stream," Aang said pointing north.

"Oh, that's near where I live. C'mon lets share the umbrella, we could walk home together." Katara said as they both began to walk out. As they walked home, they shared a comfortable silence that lasted for a few minutes. Aang then noticed a twinkle near Katara. As he examined it closer, what he saw was a beautiful betrothal necklace wrapped around her neck.

"You like it?" Katara asked as she took notice of Aang's staring.

"It's really beautiful," Aang replied.

"My mom gave it to me," Katara said as she carefully removed the necklace from her neck, "before she passed away." Aang caressed the tiny jewel in his hand before giving it back to Katara. After a few minutes of walking, Aang reached his house.

"Thanks again," said Aang before he starting running to the front door of his house, trying to avoid getting soaked. Katara simply smiled and gave a short wave before walking away. As Aang entered his house, he looked out the window and watched Katara leave for a few minutes until she was out of sight.

If there was any reason to go to school, it would be her.

////////////////////////////////

Read and review.

Also, if you love Kataang and can't get enough of it, check out the story "The Second Coming" by Psibender138; the author's in my profile page.


	2. Obsession

High School Limbo

Chapter 2

Aang slammed the snooze button on his alarm clock as he rose from bed. He gave his arms a stretch and headed for the bathroom. As he opened the door, still woozy from his sleep, he saw small a frail, naked frame near the sink. Aang's eyes burst wide open and slammed the door closed.

"Grandpa, lock the door when you're in the bathroom!" Aang yelled as he tried to get the awful image out of his head. Granted, he had seen much worse browsing the internet, but this particular moment took him by surprise. As he backed away from the door, he could hear his grandpa Gyatso laughing hysterically.

"You should have knocked first, young monk!" replied the old man as the shower faucet turned on.

"I didn't think you'd be up this earl- you know what just forget it," Aang said as he slowly headed back to his room and fell face first on his bed. _Five more minutes,_ said Aang as he headed back to sleep.

-----

_Do you want me Aang?_

_Yeah. I have since I first laid eyes on you._

_What do you want to do?_

_To kiss you._

_Give me your hand. Feel me._

_I've never done this before._

_Don't worry, Aang._

_Aang…_

_AANG…_

"AANG wake up!"

"AHH!" Aang yelled as he was suddenly awakened by his grandfather. "Geez grandpa, you don't have to yell…"

"I'm sorry," He said as he backed away with a smile. "Now I know I'm getting old, but I know school doesn't start that late," grandpa Gyatso said as he pointed at his clock.

_9:32. Fuck._ Aang quickly got up and took a quick shower. After that, he got dresses, grabbed his bag, and snatched the remaining pop tart from his cupboard.

"Bye grandpa!" Aang said as he bolted from his home.

"Bye," said his grandpa as he watched his only grandson rush to school.

------

"How nice of you to join us Aang," said Mr. Zhao as Aang interrupted his lesson, out of breath, "and what made you decide to grace us with your presence so late into class?"

"I, um… overslept," Aang replied. After spending a week in this school, he could now say for certain that he actually hated a certain teacher. That would be Mr. Zhao.

"Just give me your late slip and take your seat," Mr. Zhao said as he returned his attention back to the rest of the class. Aang took his seat next to Jet, who he had now actually become good friends. "Well, class, before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to say we're going to have a lab today. If you remember from last class, we were studying the different chemical makeup of certain elements. Today we're going to test some of the with the Bunsen burners in teams." The class cheered from the potential coolness of the upcoming experiment. "Teams which I have chosen." continued Mr. Zhao, which caused the class to give out a universal "ahhh" in despair.

"Are you sure it's safe burning this stuff Mr. Zhao? I heard some kid like two years ago burned his face from the small fire that happened here," asked one of the other students.

"For the seventh time, no! That small fire here two years ago was started from some genius who decided to smoke in class, in which he was immediately expelled afterwards. Under my supervision, you all should be safe."

"That's not what I heard," pitched in another student from the back.

"Listen, whatever you've heard before, it's not true. Shut up about it. Secondly, I've been teaching this material before any of you were even sperm; I think know what I'm doing. Now everyone, go to the back and get some safety goggles, I'm going to read out the teams in a few minutes." Everyone then gathered at the back and followed the teacher's instructions.

"I hope we're in a team, bro," Jet said as he washed his hands. Aang nodded and collected the materials he needed for the experiment. Mr. Zhao then started reading off names until he reached Aang's team.

"And Aang, you're with Ty Lee," said Mr. Zhao as he finished reading off his list. Aang looked around and spotted his teammate. She gave him an energetic wave and then motioned him to come sit by her. Aang tried speaking to everyone in his class at least once, but never got the chance to talk to Ty Lee. If there was one word he could use to describe her with, it would be spunky.

"OK class, carefully follow the instructions and get to work. I'm going downstairs real quick to get some coffee," Mr. Zhao said as he walked out the door. He then poked his head back in with a gruesome stare. "Don't mess around." The class then began to proceed with the class work.

"You wanna get it started?"

"Sure," replied Aang's partner as she began to hook up the Bunsen burner as Aang set up the rest of the tubes and beakers. "Don't you love these types of experiments?"

"I'd probably like this class more in general if it didn't have such a lame teacher," Aang said as he mixed some of the chemicals.

"Better get used to him; I heard he teaches us and a lot of the upperclassman. We're gonna' be having him for years," Ty Lee said as she became fascinated by the short flame that began to burn at the top of the burner. "Have you made any new friends yet?"

"Not really."

"Oh," Ty Lee said as she reached for one of the beakers. "I guess we're the same then. I just recently lost some of the friends I've had for years."

"What happened?"

"I used to be one of those Goth kids," she said as she pointed to Azula who was sitting in a table in front of them," she used to be my best friend." Aang already knew the girl Ty Lee pointed to. It was one of the few students Aang tried to avoid making contact with.

"She actually has friends?"

"Yeah, she usually hangs out with some of the upperclassmen now ever since we stopped talking..." Aang's interest in the girl's personal matters began to slowly decline again. As he tried to continued on with the experiment, Ty Lee continued to prattle on about how batshit insane Azula had become over the years and other trivial nonsense that Aang had absolutely no interest in. "…and I mean honestly, how could she write something like that in MY Facebook! What a bitch, she knows my friends are always looking at it and stuff, ya' know? Anyways, after that I called her friend a bitch in her face an-"

"OK, I think get the point," Aang said as he was ready to pull his hair out."I think we should finish this experiment before-," Aang said before he was interrupted by the fire alarm,"…something happens." Both Aang and Ty Lee turned around and saw Jet and his partner trying to put out his desk which had caught fire.

"Dude, throws some water on it, quick!" Jet said as he tried to fan it out with his apron. His friend Pipsqueak then grabbed a beaker and threw it at the growing flame. "That's not water you idiot! That's the reactiv-" BOOM! The whole class screamed as they saw the table go up in flames. Mr. Zhao then came running in with spilled coffee on his pants and his face as red as a tomato.

"Not again! I leave for 3 goddamn minutes and you guys try to burn this room down! Everyone, get outside, quick!" The whole class then screamed and scrambled out of the room as Mr. Zhao began to put out the fire with the fire extinguisher.

-------

"So after that, they got suspended for a week. They say the Chem. lab is going to be closed down for a few weeks to get the smell out," said Longshot as he bit down on his sandwich. Aang paid little attention to the conversation the rest of Jet's friends were having as he was deep in thought. As he took a sip from his water; he finally remembered the dream he had earlier this morning. He pondered oh how frightening real the dream he felt had. Reality, as he knew, was a collection of all your senses acting together to create a realistic experience for the brain. All five senses were there as he slipped into the realm of the unconscious earlier that day. He could still smell her pleasant fragrance from the first day he met her; he could still feel his palm caressing Katara's developing chest as she grabbed his hand and placed it there; he could see her beautiful eyes staring back at his; he could taste the dryness of his mouth as his heart began to beat faster.

It was clear to Aang that he had become completely obsessed with a girl he had only spoken to a few times, and probably never will again. They were worlds apart, split by social cliques that in a few years would prove meaningless as they moved into the adult world. Aang looked across the lunchroom. She was laughing. Katara seemed happy with what seemed to be an unimpressive group of peers.

As the months passed by, Aang continued with his obsession with Katara while making a few friends on the way. He could now say he was completely wrong about Jet's character, and Aang couldn't ask for a better group of friends as they hung out every other day. Aang eventually picked up their smoking habit, something which he wasn't too proud of himself, as he was taught his whole life with a family full of monks to not succumb to temptation. He figured it was OK as long as grandpa didn't find out. Before Aang knew it, summer had finished. The days of lounging around with Jet and his friends while passing around a joint were long gone, at least for the next 10 months of school time. Aang was now a freshman, and as he stepped through the front door of Ba Sing Se High School, he felt a new sense of well being. He was now finally comfortable coming to school, unlike his last school in which he was bullied constantly for his age.

"Yo, Aang, over here," yelled Jet as he waved at the other side of the hall.

"Hey guys," Aang said as he bro-hugged all of his friends.

"Let me see your schedule, I think we got some classes together." Jet said as Aang took out his schedule out of his bag.

"Sweet, we all got like five classes together," Jet said as he handed the piece of paper back to Aang.

"I'm still surprised you passed," chimed in Pipsqueak. Jet smiled.

"I guess that studying thing really works." They all laughed until suddenly they heard a slam near the garbage pail next to them. An especially nerdy kid popped out as the offending jocks who threw him in were dying of laughter.

"Man, I love Freshman Friday. They're so fucking pathetic, it's unbelievable," exclaimed one of the football players. As their laughter died down, they all noticed Aang, and their faces lit up again.

"You know they installed new toilets this year?" said one of the jocks as they inched closer towards Aang.

"Swirlie time!" yelled another as they each grabbed Aang and began to carry him away.

"Get off me!" yelled Aang as he tried to budge free from the football players' grasp. Jet and his group began to pick a fight with the jocks as they squared off in the narrow hallway.

"Sokka, let him go you asshole!" yelled a familiar voice Aang hadn't heard in a while.

"This is none of your business Katara. All freshman get what they deserve," Sokka said as glared back at his sister.

"You used to be a freshman at some point to you know," Katara retorted back to her older brother.

"That's different and you know it!"

"Let him go. Now." Sokka, feeling over whelmed by her sister's demand, let Aang go and slowly began to back away with his crew.

"We were just messing around, seriously." said Sokka as he turned around, in which he was promptly greeted with a heavy kick to the groin.

"Asshole!" said the nerdy kid as he grabbed his bag.

"YOU LITTLE FU- oww" Sokka moaned as he fell to his knees from the painful blow. The kid that was thrown in the thrash then began walking away as Sokka lay in the floor from the excruciating pain. Everyone laughed, and as the first bell rung everyone realized they had to get to their first class.

"I guess he's your brother?"

"Yeah, as embarrassing as that is. I'm sorry for what just happened, but good thing I came in time, eh?"

"It's always a good time for you to come," said Aang, not fully aware of what he just said.

"What?"

"Help me! To come help me," Aang quickly replied as he realized what he just said.

"Sure," said Katara a bit confused, "anyways, I'll see ya around."

"See ya," Aang said before running off to his first class. After the rather interesting morning, Aang felt his freshman year was about to be full of surprises.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Read and review.

Also, if you love Kataang and can't get enough of it, check out the story "The Second Coming" by Psibender138; the author's in my profile page.


	3. Bamboozled

High School Limbo

Chapter 3

"How much you need, bro?" asked Zuko as he leaned against the window in the Boy's bathroom. Aang reached into his pocket and counted the few singles that he pulled out of his wallet.

"I only got enough for a dime bag," Aang said as he handed the much older student the bills in his hand.

"You still owe me from last week," Zuko said as he quickly recounted the money Aang had given him before reaching into his black bag covered with Linkin Park lyrics written in white out. He searched a bit before pulling out a small plastic bag and handing it to Aang.

"You know I'm good for the money," Aang said as he shoved the weed into his bag, "just give me a few days."

"Whatever, just make sure you have it next time," Zuko replied as he started to wrap his arm with a large rubber band and started tapping his upper arm to find a vein.

"I don't think it's a good idea to shoot up in here," Aang said as he began to head for the door. Zuko ignored the younger boy and began to insert the needle into his arm. Aang left the bathroom and headed for the packed lunchroom.

"Yo, Aang, over here," Jet yelled out over the student chatter. Aang spotted his friends and headed to the table at the end. He gave Jet a bro hug and took a seat.

"Where were you?" asked Pipsqueak as he bit into his chicken cutlet.

"I just got some kush from Zuko," Aang replied as he took out his bagged lunch.

"Man, that kid's such a fuck up," Jet exclaimed as he bit into his Snickers bar. "The only thing he's good for is weed."

"Tell me about it. He started shooting up while I was leaving."

"I can't believe he still hasn't been caught yet." The group then quietly ate the rest of their lunch as they watched the rest of the kids in the lunchroom banter on. Aang had just finished his turkey sandwich before feeling someone give a tap in the shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey, what's u-" Sokka was interrupted as the rest of Aang's friend stood up ready for a fight. "HEY, HEY, calm down!" Sokka said as he backed away a bit with his arms in the air.

"What do you want?" asked Aang as he stood up as well.

"I just want to apologize!" Sokka yelled as Jet grabbed him by the collar. "Please don't hurt me!" Aang looked into his eyes and saw him cowering in fear, but also saw that he was genuine in what he said.

"Let him go, Jet," Aang said as he walked closer towards him. "I don't think he came here looking for a fight."

"Exactly," Sokka said as he slowly pulled Jet's hand off his collar. "I come in peace." Jet backed down and took his seat again. The rest of the group followed and Aang motioned for Sokka to take a seat with them.

"So?" asked Aang.

"Listen, I just want to say I'm sorry for what happened a few days ago," Sokka said as he began to glance over at Jet's unfinished Snickers bar, "Say, you gonna' finish that?"

"Knock yourself out," Jet said as he slid the bar across the table to Sokka with a look of disgust. Sokka grabbed it and ripped of the rest of the plastic off of the bar of candy and took a monstrous bite.

"So as I was saying," Sokka mumbled with a mouth full of chocolate, "My sister told me to apologize, so I guess any friend of hers is a friend of mine," Sokka said as he wrapped his arm around Aang. "I can already tell this is a start of a beautiful relationship."

"Thanks, I guess…" said Aang. Sokka then got up and gave Aang a pat on the back.

"I'll be seeing you around," Sokka said before finally walking away. Aang turned to the rest of his friends and shrugged his shoulders. Aang's day couldn't get any weirder, or so he thought.

------

"Okay class, we're now going to split into groups," Mr. Zhao said as he headed for the door. "Follow the instructions on the assignment; I'm going to be out for 2 minutes to get a quick cup of coffee. While I'm gone, don't mess around." Mr. Zhao said as he stared at Jet. As he left, the class began to work on the lab assignment. Aang got paired up with Zuko, who ever since class started, was shivering and scratching himself intensely. Aang walked over to Zuko to see if he was OK.

"Hey," said Aang as he nudged Zuko with his left arm, "you wanna' go see the nurse or something?" Aang waited for a response and got none. As he turned Zuko's head over, he noticed he was fading in and out of consciousness as he began drooling on top of his desk.

"Oh shit!" Jet exclaimed as Zuko began to have a few spasms before falling of his chair and slamming his head into the hard floor. Zuko laid there unmoving as a puddle of blood slowly began to build as it oozed out of the wound in his head. The whole class screamed and began to panic. Aang got on his knees and began to shake Zuko for any signs of life.

"Oh fuck, I think he OD'ed," Aang said as he checked his pulse. It was very low, and as Aang backed away, Mr. Zhao walked into the room again with a face full of rage.

"EVERY SINGLE TIME I LEAVE FOR LESS THAN A MINUTE, MY LIFE GOES DOWN THE SHITTER!" Mr. Zhao yelled as he rushed over to the boy. "Class, go get some help!"

-----

Aang wasn't shocked when he received the news of Zuko's death. The incident cause a firestorm in Ba Sing Se High, as the parents began to campaign against the school's inability to prevent such a tragedy. The School was then closed down for about a week. That left Aang and his friends with a lot of free time and so little weed.

"Damn, now that that Zuko kid is gone, where the hell are we gonna' get our weed from?" Jet complained as they all sat around his room playing Mario Kart.

"I don't know, but don't pick Toad, he's fucking cheap," said Longshot as they began to pick their characters.

"I pick whatever I want, bitch," Jet said as they started their 4 player race. As they began their race, Aang began to wonder if Zuko would have lived if he had just stopped him from shooting up that time in the bathroom, but then realized he probably did again right before class started. Even though it wasn't necessarily his fault, Aang still felt a strong sense of guilt hanging over him. Either way, it didn't matter anymore, and he then put his focus back on the game.

"Dude, I told you he was cheap, now you're gonna' fucking win again because of that shit," Longshot complained as Jet headed for the finish line in record time.

"It's called skill, dick shit. Maybe if you practiced more instead of fucking your own mom, you'd probably be able to beat me," Jet said as he won the race. They began racing again until Aang received a call on his Pearl Flip 8220 Blackberry. The name of the caller read "Sokka."

"Hello?" Aang asked as he answered his phone.

"Yo Aang, what's up?" Sokka yelled out on the other end. Aang lowered the volume on the phone and then began talking again.

"Just hanging around, what's up with you?"

"Chillin' too. Hey, since we're chums now, I wanted to ask you something. Katara just won a bunch of tickets on z100 to the Bamboozle tomorrow. You guys wanna' come?" Sokka asked as he waited for an answer.

"Hold on a second," Aang said as he covered the speaker to his phone. "Yo, Katara just won some tickets to some Bamboozle thing going on tomorrow, you guys wanna' come?"

"What the hell is it?" Jet asked as he picked at his teeth with a tooth pick.

"What the hell is it?" repeated Aang as he spoke into the phone again.

"It's a festival where a bunch of bands are coming to play and rock out."

"Who's playing?"

"Fall Out Boy, Brokencyde, stuff like that," said Sokka as he browsed through the website. Aang would have gone for just Fall Out Boy alone, but seeing both them and Brokencyde live would be amazing. Both groups created music Aang considered the pinnacle of musical achievement. Aang told the rest of the guys who would be playing and they all agreed to tag along.

"I guess we're going. Thanks again, Sokka, this is gonna' be awesome."

"No problem, bro. "

"Peace out."

"Catch ya' tomorrow," Sokka said as he ended the call. Aang then put down his phone in which the gang continued their game of Mario Kart again.

-----

As the gang mounted off the bus, they stared up at the giant stadium that laid before them. Even thought they were at the far end of the parking lot, they could already hear Fall Out Boy playing their catchy hit 'Where is your Boy Tonight.'

_Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.  
Maybe he won't find out what I know.  
You were the last good thing about this part of town._

"That's my favorite song!" Katara said as she began running to the stadium. "Hurry up guys, before we miss their show!" The gang began to sprint to the entrance and took a place in line. As they entered the stadium, they suddenly became engulfed by loud pop music and a sea of people the extended to every inch of the stadium. They went down to the lower level and pushed their way up front to see the band up close.

_When I wake up  
I'm willing to take my chances on  
Hope I forget  
That you hate him more than you notice  
I wrote this for you.(for you, oh!)_

The crowd screamed as the band continued to rock out. Aang began to head bang as the band played on.

"Man, these guys are so fucking metal," Jet said as he lifted some metal horns up into the air in rebellion as he also began to head bang with his bros. Fuck parents.

_You need him  
I could be him.  
I could be an accident, but I'm still trying.  
That's more than I can say for him.(yeah!)_

The crowd exploded as two of the band members suddenly began making out. Everyone cheered on and whistled as until the band reached the end of their song. As Fall Out Boy waved their goodbyes, the gang anxiously awaited the next group to hop on stage. Whoever they were, they were sure they would be awesome. The crowd then blew up again as an androgynous looking Asian dude with some spiked up hair with blonde highlights, checkered scarf and pink shirt took hold of the mic and screamed into it. The lead singer was followed with three other guys with the same apparel and then a minute later they began to play. Brokencyde had taken the stage. A simple hypnotic, synthesized beat began to play until the group started to really rock out.

_I walk into the club looking kind of sexy now.  
I see these shorties in the corner, they started making out.  
They pull their panties down, they take their pants off.  
Then they started getting freaky on the dance floor._

The mood of the music suddenly changed from balls-to-the-wall Fall Out Boy metal to a more erotic and hard hitting sound that calmed the crowd down. As the song progressed, Aang noticed Sokka began grinding with Suki and the other girls around him. Everyone had been drinking, especially since Sokka managed to get a fake ID. As Aang began to dance to the entrancing sounds of Brokencyde, He felt someone rub up against him. As he turned his head, he saw Katara dancing right in front of him.

_Shake it mommy give it to me like you need some love.  
I got some bottles in the caddy that we can open up.  
Let's get drunk tonight, baby we don't have to fuck.  
And bring your friend along; maybe we can have some fun._

As she moved her body to the beat of the song, Aang watched as he too began to dance along with her. Aang placed his hands on her hips and pulled her in closer. He then began to grind with her to the beat of the music as the group continued playing.

_Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now.  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now.  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now.  
Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now._

Katara began to rub herself on top of Aang's crotch. Aang continued to grind behind her before she turned around and wrapped her hands around Aang's shoulders. He was now dancing with her face to face, and her eyes were as beautiful as the first time he met her.

_I got these bitches all tipsy trying to sex me.  
I know they want it, alcoholics are some sex freaks.  
This ex and chronic gots me wanting to get messy.  
So let's get messy girls, come on let's go get messy girls._

Their faces got closer as they continued dancing. Aang's lips were now barley an inch away from Katara's; He was so close he could smell the alcohol in her breathe. The moment Aang waited for his whole life was now seconds away.

"Whoa!" Jet yelled as he suddenly bumped into him and sent all 3 of them down to the floor. After a momentary daze, Aang picked himself up and helped Katara off the ground. Aang stared back at Jet, who was now on the floor laughing hysterically. Aang knew he had had a little too much to drink, and was worried he might raise some attention. Suddenly one of the bodyguards grabbed Sokka's arm.

"Hey, how old are you kids?" The man asked as Sokka tried to break lose out.

"Oh shit, run!" yelled Sokka as the rest of the group headed for the exit. The guys quickly lost them through the crowd of people, and as they exited the stadium, they waited outside for Sokka, hoping he also managed to make his way out. He never came out. The guys decided instead of waiting to take the bus home and wait for him there.

-----

"You try to raise some decent kids but they end up doing shit like this," Sokka's father yelled as he paced around Sokka. Sokka had finally made it home when Katara's dad got a call from the stadium to pick up his shit-faced son. The rest of the gang hid out in Katara's room until they heard her fatherpull up and barge in her house yelling furiously at Sokka. The group quietly listened in as Sokka took his punishment.

"And you can forget about the new car you were getting for your birthday!" Mr. Hakoda said as he began to storm out of Sokka's room. Sokka's jaw hit the floor and almost began to cry. The car he had been waiting years for was now out of his grasp, and his birthday was only a few days away.

"NOOOOOO, my sports car!!" Sokka yelled as he slammed his head into his pillow. As soon as the scene was clear, the gang walked into Sokka's room as he began to whimper into his pillow.

"Yo, thanks for not ratting us out," Jet said as Sokka turned to look at them. Sokka had taken all the blame, and the gang was forever grateful.

"No problem," said Sokka as he sat up on his bed. He then glared at Katara who had taken a seat next to him. "You really owe me big time for this, sis."

"I know, I know," she said as she gave him a hug, "but thanks."

"No, but really, you owe me all your allowance money for like the next six months. I deserve it for losing my would-be car." Katara's smile turned into a frown.

"Ugh… fine."

"Now leave me be, I want to whimper alone in peace," said Sokka as the gang then walked out of the room. He then shoved his face back into his pillow.

----

"Call me tomorrow, alright?" Jet said as he began to walk away with his friends. Aang nodded and waved goodbye. He was left with Katara sitting in front of her porch.

"You have fun?" Katara asked as she was about head back inside.

"Even though we just saw two bands play, I think it was worth it," Aang said as he got up as well."At least we didn't pay for it."

"That's true." They both smiled.

"See you at school?"

"Sure," Katara said as Aang began to walk away. "Hey wait, you forgot something." Katara said as he walked up to him.

"What?" Aang asked before Katara leaned in and gave him a kiss. She then smiled and began to walk back home. It took Aang by surprise, and loved the few seconds that it lasted.

"See ya." She said as Aang smiled back and began to walk away. He plugged in his earphones and listened to the rest of the Brokencyde song as he walked home.

_Let's get freaky now, let's get fucking freaky now._

_////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////_

Read and review.

Also, if you love Kataang and can't get enough of it, check out the story "The Second Coming" by Psibender138; the author's in my profile page.


	4. The Weekend: Part 1

High School Limbo

Chapter 4

The sun began to rise as the birds vocalized their morning hymns to the world. Aang had woken up surprisingly earlier for a weekend, and as he watched the sun rise to its rightful position in the orange tinted sky, he leaned backed and inhaled the remaining stub left of his blunt. As he flicked away his joint, he began to remember the first time he tried weed with one of Jet's friends. In his first attempt, he sucked in as much as he could and suddenly began to cough wildly. Jet and his friends laughed as Aang begged for a cup of water, as it felt like the devil was grabbing his throat. He got used to it though, and as the time went by, he realized weed was a great escape from an otherwise uneventful life. Aang started to feel lightheaded, and as his eyes reddened from the THC coursing through his body, he reveled in the euphoric feeling the drug had granted him. The small high lasted less than half an hour, and as the effects began to wear off, he went back to bed and took a nap.

The young boy dreamed of many things. School, Jet, Sokka, Zuko.

Katara.

As the days passed on, his dreams became more and more vivid. Reality was beginning to slip from his grasp. Aang worried for his sanity. He was scared to lay down and sleep. The nightmares that had warped his fragile mind began to seep into the conscious realm. Hallucinations of wicked beasts and unimaginable horrors leaking from the young monk's psyche. His drug centered life began to crumble the morals he had been taught from the day he realized he was a sentient being.

A sentient being. One that understood the workings of the world, a true manipulator of his own destiny. To be able to realize not just your own consciousness, but that of every living thing on the planet. As living creatures, we are not separate; we are one in the same.

Aang began to transcend dreams. As he meditated, he was able to unlock the full potential of his mind, a feat where only a few are able to achieve. Aang began to astral project. The concept of a three dimensional reality broke down as he crossed various dimensions. The psychedelic trips were as unreal as Aang could imagine. He learned a lot from his voyages. He realized the three dimensional world in which he spent most of his life was shoddy and unstable. He was grateful for being human. It is something every living thing on the planet wishes to be, even angels. Humans are the only ones capable of crossing dimensions and being able to see the mind of God.

A source of light began to emanate from the young boys feet. He felt a warm touch, and then slowly began to disintegrate. He was no longer Aang, or a boy, or human or even living. None of us are. The concept of life and death is as meaningless as the notion of morals. We are only a complex organization of specific atoms, using biological tricks to perpetuate an evolutionary design. Someone dead is no different than someone living. All that has happened is that their atoms have rearranged. Aang was enlightened.

Aang spent days. Days and nights. He was the first the reach the fourth dimension. Things once completely unreachable were now at the young boy's grasp. He drifted through the unreachable dimension for as long as he could. He knew he was special. He knew the mind of God. For a few brief seconds he became God.

We are all gods.

Passing in and out of sleep. Heart beating faster than a drum solo. A weak mind with infinite potential, engulfed by hideous black flames of eternal sin. A cloud of smoke surrounded Aang. One that poisoned his lungs as they began to crack and wither. The boy struggled to breathe, no help. No respite. Torturous coughing preceded the pain. Choking on his last breaths of oxygen. Brain is dying. Heart stops. Fading.

There's only one solution. To end the madness, one must confront it.

Aang began to fly into the cosmos. The constellations sent Aang their trans-dimensional energy. Past lives coursed through his head. His mind traveled at the speed of light.

_Black holes of infinite affliction_. Aang felt a laceration cut his head of his shoulders. He tumbled down the endless void of the dark pit.

_White holes of eternal prosperity_. Aang was no longer Aang, but a collection of energy which motioned through the structured macrocosm. He began to create matter.

_Why must we live?_

_Truly enlightened minds do not exist. Sentient beings wish to create. To destroy._

_Are we worthy?_

_None are worthy of immortality. Such a burden would crush even the most courageous of living beings._

_Living is too painful. Only in death will my soul find respite._

_I wish to die, but not now. _

_Go, young one, you have much to learn. The path to what you truly seek is not paved in stone. You must place down each stone yourself and hope you are headed in the right direction._

_Why must I think?_

_Thoughts are such a burden._

_Humans can be interesting._

----------

Aang woke up as his obnoxiously loud ringtone began to blast into his ear. Startled, he opened the phone and began to speak.

"Hello…?" Aang mumbled as he yawned into the phone.

"You still sleeping dude?"

"Yeah… crazy dream."

"Party at my house later. You coming?"

"No doubt. What time?" Aang waited for Jet's reply as he stepped out of bed.

"Come by at 8, I guess."

"Peace…" Aang said as he turned off his phone. He walked into the bathroom and drained his main vein. As he washed his hands, he began to stare at himself in the mirror. He began to recall subtle visions of the dream he just had, and as quickly as it came, Aang lost his trail of thought, and the visions he had in his short nap were forever buried deep into the boys unconscious. Aang looked back in the mirror and gave himself a smile. He then flushed the toilet and walked out of the bathroom.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////

End of part 1.

Read and review!


	5. The Weekend: Part 2

High School Limbo

Chapter 4 - Part: 2

Aang walked to Jet's house like he usually did: 5 blocks away, take a left, cross the intersection, up his drive way. He'd had been there so many times he could get there with both eyes shut. It wasn't bad for a twenty minute walk, Aang tended to like strolling down his new neighborhood. It was a much different environment than when he was living up back north. He had always disliked the biting cold weather. It was a good change of scenery. As he reached Jet's front door, he looked up and pressed the door bell. Aang waited for a response as he heard the bass thumping inside. The knob twisted and was greeted by a brown haired girl with hazelnut eyes.

"Hey," Ty Lee said as she took a sip from the cup in her hand," have we met before?" Aang knew who it was; she was partnered up with him the same day the lab room nearly burned down. God he hated her.

"Nope," Aang said as he led himself in.

"That's weird," Ty Lee said as she gave him a puzzled look. "I guess it was another guy with the same tattoos as you." Aang wondered how she managed to pass Junior High as he began to move through the swarm of kids. He tried to escape the living room and tried to find a familiar face. Aang headed into the kitchen and saw Pipsqueak grilling burgers.

"What's up," Pipsqueak said as he tossed the patty in the air with a spatula. "Want one?"

"Sure," Aang said as he grabbed a beer from the fridge, "don't burn the thing."

"Coming right up!" Pipsqueak then flipped the patty up in the air and caught it in a bun with his other hand. Aang was impressed by his culinary skills.

"Thanks dude," Aang said as he bit into his burger, "You know where the other guys are?"

"Upstairs I think, doin' some absinthe."

"Ab-what?" Aang asked as he cracked his bottle open.

"Illegal drink here in the states. Don't ask me how Jet got a hang of some of that. You should try it out," Pipsqueak said as he flipped another burger. Aang waved goodbye and headed upstairs. He opened Jet's room and cloud of smoke began to seep out. Slight laughter and gangster rap filled the room. Aang walked in and noticed a bunch of people sitting on the bed and on the ground, passed out and hazed. Jet was in the back talking to some friends until he turned his head and noticed Aang.

"Yo dude, what took you so long?" Jet said as he stood up and gave him a bro hug.

"I got caught up downstairs," Aang said as he took a seat. "Pipsqueak said you got something cool up here. I can't remember the name right now." Jet smiled and pulled out a tall glass bottle from under the table.

"Straight out of Europe, my friend," Jet said as he turned to one of his other friends. "Yo, hand me a cup, Aang's gotta' try this." Aang watched as Jet poured the strange green liquid in a glass. Jet then added a pinch of sugar and handed it to Aang. "Bottoms up."

"Bottoms up," Aang repeated as he took the glass and began to drink. As soon as the liquid hit his throat, his muscles began to slightly spasm. His throat burned and Aang gave a small cough as he placed the glass back on the table. Aang felt his heart started to beat abnormally. Jet and his friends stared anxiously at Aang for his reaction.

"This stuff doesn't fuck around," Aang said he gave them a reassuring smile. The gang cheered as they laughed at Aang's comment and continued to finish the rest of the bottle. As Longshot took his last shot, the gang headed downstairs to join to other kids.

"Hey," yelled an obnoxiously familiar voice, "over here!" Aang was surprised to see who it was.

"I thought you were grounded."

"Yeah, so?" Sokka replied as he took as bite out of his burger.

"Won't your dad get mad if he finds out?" Aang asked as he grabbed another beer from the table next to him.

"I figured after my last punishment, my life really couldn't get any worse, so here I am. So yeah, fuck him." Sokka said as he took the beer away from Aang's hand. "Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me. I've got a date with the game of beer pong in the back. Wait for me ladies!" Sokka said as he scurried off. Aang took another grabbed another beer from the table and took a seat on the couch as his other friends mingled with the other kids. Aang began to finish of his second beer until he heard a knock at the front door. Aang looked around for Ty Lee; he noticed she was passed out sitting right next to him. _Great_, Aang thought as he moved to the door. He took another sip of his beer before opening turning the knob.

"Hey," said the guest. Aang looked up and his heart nearly stopped. He dropped his beer and stumbled back a few steps with his face contorted from the shock and fear. The rest of the kids took notice of the situation.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Aang yelled as he began to slide away from the door. Jet and Sokka came running the front and they were shocked and confused as well. Aang regained his composure and walked up to Jet and grabbed him by the collar.

"You asshole, you told me Zuko was dead!" Aang exploded as Jet tried to keep himself from slipping.

"Hey listen, I'm just as surprised as you are, it's what I heard from everyone else!" Aang let go of Jet and turned to the rest of the crowd behind him.

"Where did you guys hear the rumor from?" The kids suddenly turned and pointed at Sokka.

"Oh, oh c'mon!" Sokka said as he said the other pointed directly at him. "Some friends you are." Sokka then crossed his arms and walked his way to the back of the room. All the while Zuko stared on with an utter look of confusion on his face.

"Wait, so you idiots actually thought I was dead?" Zuko said as he walked in.

"I guess that rumor got a bit out of hand," Aang replied as he scratched his head. Jet turned the music back on and the party returned back to normal. "Well, I guess I'm glad you're not dead, but why are you here?"

"Azula said there would be a party here. I figured I'd rather be here than at home. I brought some weed."

----------------

"Dude, your sister is hot," Jet said as he passed the huge blunt to Zuko. Zuko inhaled and held it in for a while before passing it on to Aang.

"Yo, that's nasty, she's my fucking sister, don't tell me shit like that," Zuko mumbled as the weed began to take its effect. Aang did the same and passed it back. They sat in the couch as they watched the other kids dance to the booty rap playing in the background.

"Aang knows it, too. Yo, Aang tell him. Tell him, Aang."

"Yep," Aang replied.

"Fuck you guys," Zuko replied with a big, goofy smile on his face. They were all smiling. "I'll tell you who does have a hot sister, though," Zuko continued as he took another hit. He pointed at Sokka in the back. "I'd do anything to get with that Katara chick."

"I hear ya', dude," said Jet as he finished off what was left of their monster blunt. Aang didn't say anything. The guys sat in silence as they watched Sokka do a beer chug.

"So are you done with heroin now?" Aang asked he noticed the scar on Zuko arm.

"Yeah, I was pretty stupid wasn't I?" Zuko said as he rolled down his sleeve. "At least you guys got a week off from school from it." Aang smiled at Zuko's remark.

"We should hang out more often," Aang said as he handed Jet and Zuko another beer.

"I can't. I'm dead, remember?" Zuko said before all three burst into laughter. They then began to nod their heads to the beat of the new song playing. "What's this song called? It's pretty dope."

"Crack a Bottle by Eminem."

"Nice," Zuko replied as he opened his beer. "He's a beast on this track."

"His newer stuff is much better than his older stuff," Jet said as he cracked his beer bottle open. Aang nodded and opened his beer as well. All 3 of them then lifted their bottles in the air and clanked them together. They took their first sip of many more to come as the party continued deep into the night.

_Cuz over and above all, it's just another day  
And this one begins where the last one ends.  
Pick up where we left off and get smashed again._

_///////////////////////////////////////////////////_


	6. The Weekend: Part 3

High School Limbo

Chapter 4 - Part: 3

"I think I should get leaving," Aang said as he checked his phone for the time. It was a few minutes past twelve.

"Really? Party just starting getting good," Jet said as he took a bit out of the slice of pizza in his hand.

"I don't want a fucking hangover tomorrow, "Aang said as he threw out his fourth empty beer bottle. The alcohol was beginning to take effect. The slight buzz Aang had a bit earlier was gone. He wasn't horribly drunk, but he still stumbled a bit as he moved into the kitchen.

"C'mon, just spend the night here. My parents aren't gonna' be home in like 3 days," Jet said as he tossed him his phone. "Just call your grandpa and tell him you're staying here for the night." Aang flipped the phone open and dialed his number. For once, Jet actually had a good idea. Aang talked to his grandpa and then hung up the phone.

"Done," Aang said as he grabbed a slice for himself. "It's gonna be a long night."

------------

Aang hung out with Zuko in the backyard as the rest of the kids partied inside the house. Zuko rolled up another joint and began to pass it around. Some kids ended up skinny dipping in the pool. Aang smiled as some other kids jumped in naked despite the water being freezing cold.

"I'm bored," Zuko said as he blew out smoke from his nose.

"Me too," Aang replied. Both sat in silence as they watched the other kids party inside.

"They're like a bunch of leeches," Zuko finally said as he passed the rest of the joint to Aang.

"How so?"

"All they really came here was for the free food and booze. I bet they don't even know whose house this even is." Zuko stretched his arms and leaned back again in his chair.

"You must hate a lot of people."

"Most of my grade."

"I kinda' feel the same way," Aang said he stared at the pool. "I keep running into this chick that just won't shut the fuck up."

"I feel ya. Sometimes you just wanna…" Zuko then pointed his finger at some of the students with his hand shaped as a gun. "Bang." He sat up and shrugged his shoulders. "Anyways, unless I find something to do, I'm gonna' bail."

"I'm staying the night. I'd tell you to stay, but I got nothing to do either."

"Dude, just go find a cute chick inside and dance with her. It beats moping around out here," Zuko said as he stood up.

"I'd rather not," Aang replied honestly.

"I'm leaving. I'm probably the oldest kid here, it's kinda' pathetic actually. Anyways, peace." Zuko said as jumped over the small fence and headed home. Aang waved goodbye and looked back at the house. He checked his phone. It read 12:30. There was a long night ahead of him, so he figured he might as well enjoy the rest of the party. Aang slowly walked back to the house when he suddenly felt a huge bump on his forehead.

"Hey, watch it!" shouted a voice as Aang rubbed his forehead. Aang looked up and saw small girl with black hair that hanged an inch lower than her ears. She opened her eyes and they were a rich, emerald green.

"Sorry," Aang said, "I guess I had a bit too much to drink."

"I guess should have watched where I was going too." The young girl said as she stared back. Aang then thought back at what Zuko said to him not even a minute earlier.

"Hey," Aang asked.

"What?"

"Wanna' dance?"

"…what?"

"Nevermind," Aang said as he headed back inside the house.

"Wait, I didn't say no, but I don't even know you're name."

"The name's Aang."

"Toph," Replied the black haired girl. "So why'd you ask me to dance?"

"My friend said to find a cute girl and dance with her since I told him I was bored. Then I bumped into you, literally."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not," Toph said as she gave him a smile. "Anyways, I was actually about to leave."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm bored too."

"You do weed? I've got a bit left to light up."

"Totally."

------------

_Baby all I wanna do, is swallow one and two  
Smoke a little bit and follow one of you  
Back home when the party ends  
So tonight I'm dropping naughty hints  
To the finest women in the audience._

"Want the last hit?" Aang asked as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs. Toph nodded and smoked the rest of it. They found their way back into Jet's room, which was now empty except for the few passed out from having one too many drinks. Aang could feel the bass thump from downstairs as he lay in Jet's bed next to Toph. _This party is never going to fucking end, _Aang thought to himself. He turned his head and saw Toph staring right back at him.

"Do you ever regret getting that tattoo on your head?" Toph asked she rested her head on her arm.

"Sometimes," Aang replied, "you don't like it?"

"I think it's cool."

"It looks better without hair covering most of it," Aang said he stroked the small patch of hair on his head.

"Wanna make out?" Toph asked as she leaned in a bit, breaking the comfortable silence between them. Aang nodded as he placed a hand on her left cheek and pulled her in. They kissed for a few straight minutes before Toph moved up and positioned herself on top of Aang. They continued to make out as Toph began to pull off Aang's shirt and Aang did the same to her.

_Cause we came here to do this tonight  
We don't wanna fight, we don't want no one feeling uptight  
Cause we came here to do this tonight  
Till the morning light, hope that everyone's feeling alright_

Toph began to unzip Aang's pants and pulled it down to his knees. She began to kiss his chest and moved down to his abs. Aang laid back and relaxed as Toph seemed to enjoy doing all the work. He closed his eyes and curled his toes as Toph continued to please the young monk. Aang felt his boxers being pulled down, and after awhile, he felt something warm and wet begin to move up and down his erection. Aang then tried to find Toph's head with one of his hands near his crotch, but couldn't seem to find it. Aang then opened his eyes and almost had a heart attack.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Aang yelled as he realized it wasn't Toph's mouth that was pleasing him. "I don't have protection on an-"

"Don't worry," Toph said as she continued to ride him, "can't you just pull out later?" Aang still had a worried look on his face. "Just don't cum inside me."

"I don't know."

"Don't worry, I trust you," Toph said as she starting to kiss him again. After about a minute, Aang got into the flow of things and began to thrust inside her. Toph began to moan as the Aang began to push his manhood deeper into the small girl.

"Harder…" Toph whispered as both were getting ready to climax. For a brief moment Aang forgot where he was, and as he gave her the final thrust to seal the deal, Aang snapped back into reality and realized what had happened.

"Oh fuck," Aang said as he quickly pulled out of Toph, "shit, I, I'm sorr-"

"You cummed inside me, didn't you?" Toph said as the gravity of the situation suddenly hit her.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I jus-"

"You fucking asshole, I told you to pull out before you came!" Toph yelled as Aang began to put his clothes back on. Toph did the same and began to whimper. "Fuck now I'm gonna' get pregnant, fuck, fuck, fuck," she said to herself. Aang felt like running home and not coming back. Chances are he impregnated the girl, and soon would have to be a father. The situation seemed unreal.

"Look, just calm down," Aang said as he tried to calm Toph down.

"What the fuck do you mean calm down!? Ohmygodohmygodohmygod, I'm fucked, I'm so fucked." Aang felt like dying as he lay back down on Jet's bed. This couldn't be happening. Suddenly, the door opened and Jet poked his head inside.

"Yo Aang, where've you been? We're gonna' start playin' beer pong."

"Listen, give me five minutes," Aang said as he motioned Jet to leave them alone. Jet complied and headed back downstairs.

"Listen, let's not jump to conclusi-"

"My mom's going to disown me if she ever finds out," Toph said as streams of tears began to pour from her eyes.

"Look, in a few days get a pregnancy test just to make sure. I don't know what else to tell you other than I'm sorry." Toph stared into space without replying. Aang then stood up and began to head for the door.

"Wait," Toph yelled as she got up from the bed.

"Listen, I don't kno-"

"Please don't leave me."

Aang turned around and faced the troubled girl. He then wiped the mascara trailing down her face and gave her a hug.

"I'll give you my number. Call me in a few days and tell me what happens," Aang said as he pulled out a pen and began to write his number on Toph's hand. "You need help going home?" Toph shook her head. "I'm going with you anyways, I think I'm gonna' head home too. I've had enough of this fucking party."

_Now wheres the rubbers? Whose got the rubbers?  
Seems like there's so many of them  
and there's really not that many of us.  
Ladies love us, my posses kicking up dust.  
Its on till the break of dawn and were starting this party from dusk._

_----------------------_

"You gonna' be OK?" Aang asked as they both stopped in front of her house.

"Yeah…" Toph replied as she began to walk to her front door. She turned around before entering and faced Aang.

"If I do end up pregnant, will you help me take care of it?" Toph asked as she twisted the knob on her door.

"I'll try," Aang said as he stood on her porch. Toph gave a small smile back before heading inside. Aang checked his watch, in which it said it was about ten minutes past two. Aang walked home with a headache with a bit of drowsiness. The day was just too much. His phone began to ring. Aang didn't feel like talking to anyone, especially Jet. He'd just tell him tomorrow he felt extra tired and headed home. Hopefully Toph never calls him back, as he knew what hearing her voice again would mean for him. He put on his earphones and listened to Panic at the Disco the rest of his walk home.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Read and review!


	7. Quiver of Lust

High School Limbo

Chapter 7

Aang couldn't sleep. He could hear the birds chirping as the sun began to rise, revealing he had been up well into the early morning. The events of last night really began to make Aang paranoid, and the loss of sleep was starting to take a toll on his mind. He drank a half a bottle of Nyquil to force himself to get a few hours of sleep, only to be interrupted by a barrage of calls from Toph. He dodged them all. It got to the point where he threw his phone to the wall and smashed it to pieces. Problem solved.

Aang spent his Sunday in solitude.

----------

"Dude, you look like shit," Jet commented as they both took a seat before class started. "You OK?"

"I didn't sleep well," Aang said as he then dropped his head into his arms.

"Why'd you bail my party, bro? I told you it was OK to stay for the night."

"Something came up," Aang mumbled.

"Bullshit, I saw you in my room with that chick," Jet said as he playfully punched Aang in the arm. "So what did you do with her?"

"You don't wanna' know."

"That freaky, huh?" Jet said as he gave him a shit-eating grin. Aang was about to reply until Mr. Zhao entered the room and began taking attendance. After taking roll, he pulled out another sheet of paper and walked to the front of the class.

"Listen up ingrates," Mr. Zhao said as he sipped his black coffee, "It's says here there's going to a semi-formal dance in about 2 weeks. 10 dollars for admission, no refunds. I'm going to be a chaperone for the danc-" Mr. Zhao was interrupted by a collection of boos. "Oh shut up, I'm going to be a chaperone for the dance along with a few other teachers. Oh, and if you're going to show up, for God's sake do what you're supposed to do at a dance and DANCE, none of that Stanky Legg crap or whatever you kids are doing nowadays." Mr. Zhao then leaned back on his desk. "Can someone please wake Aang up?" Aang then suddenly woke up as a paper ball slapped the side of his head.

"Thanks," Aang replied.

"Anyways, if you remember from last class, we were talking about the blending properties of certain chemicals. Today we're having a lab to further examine their reactions in real time." Mr. Zhao then motioned to take another sipped but realized his cup of coffee had finished. "Great…"

"Can we pick our own groups this time?" Ty Lee blurted out.

"Um, sure, only groups of three. Get into your groups and start to set up your tables. Now if you'll excuse me class, I have to get some more coffee. I trust none of you will be at the brink of death when I come back?" The whole class nodded and then Mr. Zhao took his leave.

"Yo Zuko, you wanna' be in our group?" Jet asked as Aang tried to catch some sleep.

"Sure," he said as he walked to the back table where they all settled. They got their equipment ready and read over the instructions. "What's wrong with Aang?"

"No sleep," Jet said as he began to set up the Bunsen burner. "Man, this thing isn't lighting up."

"Dude, just drink some Nyquil," Zuko suggested as he attempted to turn on the burner.

"I did," Aang said as he stretched his arms out. "It worked until I kept getting a bunch of calls."

"From who?"

"Girl from Jet's party. Here let me help you out," Aang said as he tried to dodge the subject. Aang got the flame to work as Jet began to mess around with the chemicals.

"I bet you could make some nerve gas with this stuff," Jet said as he mixed the reactive chemical with the strange green liquid.

"I doubt it," Zuko said as he took a cigarette and lit it up with the flame from the burner.

"You just wanna' get expelled, don't you?" Aang asked jokingly as Zuko began to smoke in the class room.

"Dude, sometimes I just wanna' burn this whole school down," Zuko said with a bit of disdain in his voice. He then flicked the cigarette out the window and watched it fall. All three chuckled as they saw it hit the head of a teacher. As the teacher turned his head, it was revealed to be Mr. Zhao, and the smiles on all three of their faces suddenly turned blank.

"Oh fuck," Jet yelled as Mr. Zhao began to storm back into the school. "Nice shot, idiot, now we're all in trouble!" As Jet began to strangle Zuko, they ended up fighting on top of the table, knocking over a few reactive chemicals. As the reactants mixed, it caused a small explosion that created an enormous amount of thick fumes that quickly began to fill the room. Jet then let go of Zuko and began to run for his life. "Oh fuck, it's nerve gas, RUN!" The rest of the kids began to scream and run out of the room as the smoke got thicker. Mr. Zhao ran into the room and then quickly ran back out into the hallway. Suddenly, another explosion went off in the classroom and sparked a fire.

"WHY? WHY ME!!?" Mr. Zhao yelled out as he got on his knees. The rest of the kids watched the classroom burn down as Mr. Zhao wept in front of them.

---------

Aang and Jet managed to slip away from the principals grasp with only slight punishment. A Saturday detention for each. Zuko wasn't so lucky. He got expelled, and as he said his goodbye to Aang and Jet as his father drove him away, they both headed to their next class. Maybe gym class would be able to clear out Aang's mind.

"Hi Aang," Katara said as she sat next to him on one of the bleachers. Aang turned his head and smiled; it was the first real one he had given in what seemed forever to him.

"Hey," Aang replied as he took out his earphones. "You wanna' play something?"

"Not really, I'm getting tired off volleyball," Katara said as she rested her head on one of his shoulders. "Ty Lee and Mai are such ball hogs. Besides I haven't talked to you in a while. I heard Jet had a big party a few days ago."

"Yeah, our whole grade was probably there."

"I would have come," Katara said as she began to play with Aang's iPod, "but I had way too much homework to be able to go. Was it fun?"

"Yeah."

"Cool, you got Green Day in here. It's been a while since I've heard these guys. Mind if I listen to it?"

"Sure," replied Aang as he handed her his earphones. "I'm gonna' try to take a nap." Katara put them on and scrolled to her favorite song. Aang leaned back and rested his head on his back pack while Katara rested her head on his arm. He tried to sleep through what would probably become another uneventful gym class. Aang then suddenly woke up to the irritating sound of a whistle. The volleyball game had started, and Aang was beginning to have a good dream.

"How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes," Katara said as she met his eyes. Aang sat up and scanned the rest of the gym. Most of the class was playing basketball, volleyball, or hanging out on the bleachers. Aang figured this was the last placed to get some good sleep.

"You wanna' get out of here?" Aang asked Katara as he grabbed his backpack and swung it around his shoulder.

"Why?"

"I hate being stuck here doing nothing." Aang stood up and stretched out his arms.

"Yeah, me too." Both of them then snuck out of the main gym and headed into the pool room which was completely empty. They then sat in a empty spot under the bleachers.

"Can I ask you something?" Aang said as he played with her hair as she leaned up against the wall.

"What?"

"You wanna go to the semi-formal dance with me?" Katara looked at Aang and suddenly frowned.

"Sorry, someone's already asked me."

"Oh, OK," Aang said as he stared at the water. Katara then smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm just kidding; of course I'll go with you."

"Man, don't scare me like that," Aang said as Katara began to giggle, "but thanks." They then began to share a kiss as Katara pulled Aang in under the darkness below the bleachers. Aang laid Katara on her back as he began to kiss her delicate neck.

"Oh Aang…" Katara moaned as he began to lift up her shirt as he continued to kiss neck. As Aang reached up her shirt to unhook her bra, Katara pulled out her hair clip and let her hair loose. Katara then went on top and pulled off Aang's shirt. She began to softly knead Aang's chest with her tongue while Aang laid back and watched her enjoy herself. Katara then began to lick one of Aang's nipples and began to playfully bite it. Aang then sat back up and began to share a passionate kiss with his crush.

"You can touch them if you want…" Katara whispered to Aang as he slowly moved his hands up her body under her shirt. She gave a slight moan as Aang cupped her breasts in his hands and gave them a slight squeeze. He then began to massage one of her nipples with his thumb, while lifting her shirt with the other hand. Katara then raised her hands for Aang to take off her shirt and then let him continue with his foreplay. He started to lick one of Katara's breasts; his tongue slowly circling one of her tender nipples. Katara then began to unzip Aang's pants and slowly pulled down his boxers. She then grabbed his member and began to slowly massage it with a few strokes.

"I love you Katara," Aang whispered.

"I love you too…" she whispered back before slowly inserting it into her mouth. She massaged the head with her tongue a bit before swallowing it whole. She then slowly pulled it back out and began to stroke it again before putting it back in. Aang just watched and enjoyed himself as Katara did most of the work. Aang then slowly started thrusting into her mouth, causing her to gag a bit. Soon she got into the rhythm and let Aang thrust in from tip to base.

"I'm gonna' cum soon…" Aang said as he sped up the pace. He then blew his load with one final thrust, and as he pulled out of Katara's mouth, he watched her as she slowly savored the cum in her mouth before swallowing it. The bell conveniently rang as both had finished their little sexual escapade. Their eyes met and they shared one final kiss before they started getting dressed.

----------------

"Call me later, OK?" Katara said as she began to walk home. Aang nodded and headed back into his house. He stared at the number Katara had wrote on his hand and began to reach for his phone. _Fuck,_ Aang thought as he remembered he smashed it into a wall earlier. If anything, he could get a new one. Aang went into his room and pulled out a piece of paper. He wrote down the number before heading into a well needed shower.

Aang laid in his bed and finally felt at peace again. He then plugged in his earphones, and listened to the rest of the Green Day song Katara paused at before they made love.

//////////////////////////////////////////////

Read and review!


	8. A Night To Remember

High School Limbo

Chapter 8

The next two weeks went well for Aang. He got a new phone, a girlfriend, and weed. Ever since that day in school, he began to spend of a lot of time with Katara; watching movies and going to Hot Topic. The dance was now only a day away, and as Aang lay in his bed, he began to daydream of what they would do. Katara had said her dad would be gone the night of the dance, and since Sokka was going to be gone for most of the night too, Aang and Katara would have the whole house to themselves. Katara had said their time under the bleachers was only a prelude of the fun to come later that night.

Tomorrow had the potential to be the best day of his life.

--------------

"How do I look?" Jet asked as he showed off his new suit to Aang and the rest of his friends. The dance was now only an hour away and everyone was getting ready. As everyone jumped into Jet's car, Jet plugged in his iPod and let Pipsqueak scroll through his music. "You know what you need to play." Pipsqueak smiled and clicked play on his iPod as Jet began to drive to school.

_This for all my players out there ridin'... spinners  
I don't care where you at, the club parking lot  
The express way, whatever  
What I want you to do right now is just STOP  
And let em' keep spinnin' man_

"Oh snap." Longshot yelled out in the backseat.

_I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
I'm rollin'  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
I'm rollin'_

"Crank dat shit up home boy."

_Pedal to the metal then STOP,  
Take another sip from the syrup then STOP  
Let my seat back, drop the top then STOP  
See me something sexy, spot that ass I gotta STOP  
My rims so shiny they clear like flat-screen plasma  
Gals break when they see em' it's hard to breathe like they got asthma  
Older people trippin' cause they think they seein' thangs  
My car sittin' still but my rims still rolin' man, they off the chain_

The car began to fill with smoke as the group neared their arrival. Aang cracked the window open and let some air vent in as the rest of the guys finished the especially large joint Jet had prepared earlier.

"Want some Aang?" Jet asked as he handed him the joint from the front seat.

"Dude, that's gonna make me smell," Aang complained as he realized the smell began to sink into his clothes. Aang wanted to look extra good tonight, and god help Jet for ruining Aang's special night, and he wasn't thinking about the dance. "Who're you going with?" Aang asked from the back.

"I asked Ty Lee, but I think she would have gone with anyone if they asked. Fuck it; at least she's pretty cute. What about you?"

"I'm going with Katara."

"That's what's up. See Pipsqueak, you could learn something from him. He's like two years younger than you and he's going with probably one of the hottest girls in our grade while you're going with your fucking sister."

"Eat a dick," Pipsqueak mumbled as he turned up the music.

_I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
I'm rollin'  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
They don't stop  
I'm ridin' spinners, I'm ridin' spinners  
I'm rollin'_

The gang arrived at the school and saw their dates talking until they spotted them pull up. Aang gave Katara a wave and walked over to her.

"Wow, you're looking handsome," Katara said as she began to walk into the gym with Aang.

"You look great too," Aang said as he held the door open for her. As they walked in, their eyes widened from seeing the decorated gym. It was dimmed down except for a few colored lights, with decorations spanning the whole room. There were a few tables with food and beverages, and in the middle was the DJ doing his thing. Even thought they were only a few minutes behind schedule, the gym was packed with kids dancing and chatting.

"C'mon, let's go take some pictures," Katara said as she dragged Aang around to the rest of her friends around the gym. It was going to be a long night.

--------

"So how much did they actually pay you to do this?"

"I don't know, a lot," said the DJ as he began to switch discs. Jet watched on as he leaned on top of one of the giants speakers next to him.

"You like your job?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the DJ as he began to play some Günter.

_Oh, you touch my tralala,  
mmm... my ding ding dong._

"Never mind," Jet said as he sipped the last of his punch. He stayed there for a bit as he watched the DJ do his job. "You know, I bet for being a DJ, you get a lot of pus-"

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be dancing?"

"We'll I didn-"

"Jet!" Ty Lee interrupted as she slowly made her way to him. "It's already been an hour and we still haven't danced even once. You're like the worst date ever!"

"Hey listen, I promise we'll dance soon. Now make yourself useful and get me some more punch." Ty Lee then kicked him in the balls, which caused Jet to get down on his knees in agony.

"Fuck you!" Ty Lee said before storming off. Jet began to pick himself up as the DJ laughed at his misfortune.

_Deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some love.  
de-de-de-deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some fun,  
deep in the night,  
i'm looking for some_

The rest of the kids on the dance floor began to dance to the soothing sounds of Günter. Aang and Katara got especially close as the song's melodic tune drove their bodies closer. Günter was truly a master of lyricism and the spoken word. After dancing for about an hour straight, Aang and Katara took a break on the bleachers. They laughed as they saw Pipsqueak grinding with his sister. They cracked up as Sokka told them about Jet's date problem. They gagged as Pipsqueak began to make out with his sister.

"Alright everyone, get ready for a slow dance," The DJ announced as he began to play 'Here Without You' by 3 Doors Down.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Katara placed her arms around Aang as he placed his hands on her thighs. They got close as the song continued to play it out.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight_

_It's only you and me_

Katara rested her head on top of Aang's they got closer and slowly moved their feet to the rhythm of the music. Despite the music playing, Aang could, for a few brief seconds, feel Katara's heart beat as they continues to dance.

_The miles just keep rolling_

_As the people leave their way to say hello_

_I've heard this life is overrated_

_But I hope that it gets better as we go_

Aang soaked in the moments he had while so close to his date. She had the sweet fragrance as a freshly cut rose.

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind_

_I think about you baby_

_And I dream about you all the time_

_I'm here without you baby_

_You're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight girl_

_It's only you and me_

As they opened their eyes again, they began to shared a slow, passionate kiss as the song played to the end. When the song ended, everyone cheered as the dance started to play some upbeat music again.

"You wanna' go to my place now?" Katara asked as she teased Aang with another kiss. Aang nodded and both left the dance and into the night. Both walked home hand in hand, laughing and giggling as they approached Katara's house.

-------------

"No it's true," Aang said as Katara laid right next to him. "I did have a pet lemur. It died about a year before I moved here." Aang then stretched his arms and gave a yawn. It had been a long day for both of them.

"You want some more?" Katara asked.

"Sure." Katara smiled and then picked a cherry from a small bowl and placed it in Aang's mouth. As the cherry went in, she also slipped her whole thumb in, letting him suck a bit on her finger before pulling it out. "You taste ten times better than that cherry,"Aang said as he swallowed Katara's treat. Katara giggled and moved herself on top of Aang.

"You wanna' have fun?" Katara asked as she sat on top of his crotch.

"Yeah." Katara smiled and began to take on of Aang's arms and tie it around one of her bedposts. "Can't we do it normal?"

"No…" Katara said teasingly.

"Ouch, not so tight. You're killing my circulation," Aang said as she tied this other arm. Aang's arms were now ties down to her bed, he couldn't budge.

"Shut up," Katara said as she gave him a smirk, "stop complaining." Katara then began the lick Aang chest. Aang thought this was a bit weird, but whatever, as long as he got what he was waiting for at the end. She started to bite down on one of his nipples causing Aang to wince a bit in pain.

"Ouch, fuck," Aang said as Katara continued to bite down on his nipple. She then sat back up on his crotch and gave him a lustful stare.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Katara asked.

"Yes…"

"Say it," Katara replied as she bit down on one of his nipples again.

"Oww, fuck me," Aang exclaimed. Katara then began rubbing his chest as she started to gyrate on top of Aang's hard member.

"What else do you want me to do?" Katara asked as she continued to rub herself on top of Aang.

"I want you do to everything," Aang replied earnestly.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" Katara asked. Aang nodded. Katara then slowly slid two fingers below her underwear and inside herself. She then took them out and let Aang smell it before sliding them into his mouth. Aang sucked on her fingers again before she pulled them back out. She then began to kiss on his chest again, Aang closed his eyes and enjoyed. As Katara reached his boxers, she began to slowly pull them down; the only thing pulling it back was Aang's erection. Suddenly, the door in Katara's room swung open.

"Hey Katara, I'm home early. Have you seen…" Katara's dad could not finish his sentence as he saw what was clearly his daughter naked on top of another boy.

"Oh shit, oh fuck!" Aang said as he tried to free himself from Katara's bed.

"My God," Katara's father mumbled as he walked towards her bed. He grabbed her by the hair and violently tossed her to the floor.

"You little fuck!" Mr. Hakoda yelled as he then turned his attention to Aang and began to punch him the in jaw. Aang could only stay there and take his hits as he desperately tried to free himself from Mr. Hakoda's rampage and the bed. He then began to choke Aang, and as he gasped for air, let go and continued his assault on the young boy.

"Daddy! STOP!!" Katara yelled as she tried to stop her furious father. He pushed her away and continued to beat Aang senseless. As seemed to have enough, Mr. Hakoda then marched out of the room and began to start smashing everything around him. Katara then rushed to her bed and began to untie Aang as he began to cough up blood. His face was bloodied and bruised.

"Aang… are you OK…?" Katara asked as she began to dress herself. Aang felt his face and it was aching all over. Mr. Hakoda had knocked two of his back teeth out and gave him a serious black eye. His nose was bleeding and he could barely think straight for a few minutes. Katara began to cry.

"Aang, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry," she said as streams of tears began to roll down her face. Aang got dressed and jumped out her window. He landed on the tree trunk next to him and slowly climbed down before heading home. He stared back up at Katara looking out the window, and with that final image stuck in his head, Aang started to run home.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

Story is coming to its conclusion soon.

Read and review!


	9. Finding Emo

High School Limbo

Chapter 9

Aang ran home barefoot as the moon began to glow brightly in the night sky. He had but a shirt, a pair of boxers and a battered face. Blood gushed out of his nose and mouth for every step he took. He became disoriented and knocked down a trash can as he accidently stumbled onto it. He regained his composure and continued to run as he reached his front door.

-------

Toph was startled from the sudden bang out of her window. She quickly rose from bed and peeked outside, in which she saw Aang on the ground momentarily dazed as he stumbled over her garbage can before getting back up and vanished down the dark alley. Toph noticed Aang had been in somewhat of a fight, and had wondered what had happened. She also noticed after a while someone came from the same direction running after him, yelling Aang's name, but as she ran out of breathe she stopped and then slowly began to walk back to her house. Toph had seen her a few times at different parties.

"Toph, what was that outside?" asked her mother as she suddenly barged in her room.

"It was, uh…. a raccoon."

"Strange, I heard some sort of yelling outside as well."

"That was me."

"Oh, we'll I guess whatever it was, it's gone now. I'll tell your dad to check it out in the morning. Go back to bed now." Toph nodded as her mother left the room. She slipped back under her bed covers and began to ponder. What if Aang was doing the same thing he did to her to the girl that was chasing him? Toph didn't want to jump to conclusions, but figured she would tell Katara and warn her about him. Toph closed her eyes and then headed back to sleep.

------

Aang washed off the hardened blood on his face as took a warm shower. He began to wonder where it all went wrong. His life seemed to be going down the drain again. This time without an exit. Aang felt like killing someone, a hidden rage that had been brewing inside him for the past few hours. He began to think about Katara and how important she was to him. They both loved each other, despite their age gap. Losing Katara would send him over the edge, to a point of no return. He needed her to be able to maintain his sanity, she was one of the only reasons he looked forward to waking up every day.

As Aang stepped out of the shower, he noticed he had a few missed calls on his new Sidekick. They were all from Katara, followed by a few text messages, each pleading for him to call her back. Aang then switched his phone off and tried heading to sleep. After a few hours of turning in his bed, Aang finally managed to catch some sleep. He would call Katara tomorrow morning when his head was finally cleared out.

-------

"Hello…?"

"Hey, it's me."

"Why haven't you called back? It's almost been three days. I haven't seen you in school either."

"I've been too scared to. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry abou-"

"I can't not worry. I love you Aang, and my Dad nearly killed you! I've been pulling my hair out for the past three days for what happened to you and you haven't called ba-"

"Calm down. Listen, I'm sorry too."

"Do you wanna meet up tomorrow…?"

"Sure, I'd rather talk in person than on a phone."

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then… Bye."

"Bye," Aang said as he closed his phone. Aang stared out his window. The sun began to set. He looked in the mirror and saw his wounds were getting better. Aang still felt like shit, but at least tomorrow he would see Katara again.

Aang began to walk to Katara's house as the next day rolled along. He thought it was strange she didn't pick up any of her calls that day, but he would go visit her nonetheless. As he continued up the block, he could have sworn he heard someone call out his name. He took off his earphones and turned around. He was right.

"Hey!" yelled out a familiar voice as Aang's heart began to beat faster. Aang felt like running, but something prevented him from sprinting away. He stood in place as Toph approached him. They both stared at each other before one began to speak up. "You've been dodging my calls," said Toph as she got up to his face. Aang didn't respond.

"I'm pregnant," Toph said, breaking his silence. Aang's hands began to tremble. He felt like a cornered animal. Aang began to slowly walk back and then turned around and started to run. Toph caught up behind him and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him down to the ground and slamming his back to the pavement.

"Get off of me!" Aang yelled as he tried to get Toph of him.

"You asshole, you think you can ran away from this!" Toph said as she continued to hold him down on the ground. "We're in this together."

"I'm too young to be a fucking father!" Aang exclaimed as he finally pushed her off of him and slammed her next to a tree. "You're the one who said we didn't need to use protection!"

"I'm not the idiot who didn't pull out in time," Toph snapped back as they both got on their feet again.

"Just fuck off, I want nothing to do with you," Aang said as he began to walk off again. Aang looked back to see if she would chase after him again but she didn't.

"I told Katara," Toph yelled out. Aang freezed and turned around again.

"What?"

"I told her I was pregnant."

"What…?" Aang began to walk towards her as Toph realized she had hit a nerve.

"You heard me, I warned her how much of a piece of shit you ar-" Toph was suddenly interrupted as Aang punched her in the face and knocked her to the ground. Aang began to pant loudly. He clenched his fists as the young girl laid on the ground, bleeding from her nose. Aang then realized what he had done and began to run. He ran all the way to Katara's house. Toph had to be lying. She just had to be. Aang dialed her number and began to call her again. No response. He tired several more times before giving up. He headed back home, and the person he saw standing near his front door put a smile on his face.

"Katara…" Aang said as he called out to her. Katara turned around and there was a disconsolate look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I know, Aang," Katara said Aang caught his breathe.

"She's lyin-"

"Toph showed me the pregnancy test! When were you ever gonna' tell me this? Or are you gonna' do the same thing to me as you did to her?" Katara yelled at his face.

"I'm sorry…" Aang said as he sat down and took a seat on his front porch and placed his face into his palms.

"I loved you, Aang…" Katara said as tears began to stroll down her cheeks. She then started to walk away.

"Katara… please don't go," Aang said as he stood back up and began to yell. "Please don't go!" Katara turned her head to meet Aang's eyes one last time before finally running off into the distance.

Aang wept for his loss.

---------

Aang spent his weekend bottled up inside his room. Suicidal thoughts began to course through his head. Life, to him at this point, was meaningless.

"Aang," said a voice from outside the door. "Are you OK?"

"Leave me alone grandpa…" Aang said as he was ready to go to bed. Grandpa Gyatso then walked into his room with a concerned look on his face.

"Aang, what's happened to you?" Grandpa said as he walked toward Aang. Aang didn't reply. "I'm so worried about you recently," said his grandfather as he began to get teary eyed.

"Look, just leave me alone…"

"Aan-"

"JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!" Aang screamed out at the elderly man. Grandpa Gyatso then froze up from the sudden shock and began to lose his balance. Aang looked over as he heard a thud and then quickly rushed over to his grandfather who was now wiggling on the floor. "Oh god…" Aang said as he realized his grandfather was having a heart attack. The old man's breathing suddenly stopped and Aang felt his heart beat suddenly come to a halt.

A bad dream. This could only be a bad dream. A nightmare.

--------

The funeral passed quickly, and as Aang stood at the coffin staring at his grandfather's corpse, he felt he was at fault. For as long as he lived, the guilt would probably never wash away. Not that it matters now.

He stayed over with Jet as he needed a place to stay until he was able to move back with some of his other relatives who would become his new guardians. They barely spoke. Aang then heard from him that Katara had moved. Aang's heart sunk into his chest, he could feel it being ripped in half. He did not ask for the reason, because to him it seemed completely obvious. He would do the same if he were in her position.

He dreamed of making love to her. Of grabbing her close and being inside her. To feel her warmth as he penetrated the young girl's tight hole. To taste her cherry.

That was all gone now.

He began to contemplate suicide.

When he was finally alone one day, Aang poured down the sleeping pills he had collected on a table and grabbed a handful. He placed them into his mouth and grabbed his glass of water. A few handful of these and Aang would never wake up again.

Aang was startled as his phone rang. The caller ID read "ZUKO." Aang spit out the pills and answered to the phone. They greeted each other like the friends they were.

Zuko listened on as Aang told him all the recent events he's been through. He told him about his suicide attempts. Zuko asked him to come over and talk about it and some bigger plans he had recently. Aang agreed.

-------

"So you're really gonna' do it?" Aang asked as Zuko leaned on the wall next to him.

"Yeah…" Zuko replied as he finished the rest of his cigarette. "That's the reason I called you earlier. To warn you about it. You're one of the only real friend's I've had." Aang continued to stare at the bag full of weaponry that lay in front of him. He slowly pulled out a pistol from the bag and examined it closer.

"Why Zuko?"

"It's a hate I've being concealing for a while now. In a few days the school will feel my fury." Aang then put the gun back down with the rest of the stuff. He had enough ammunition in the bag to create a small massacre.

"I can't let you do this," Aang said as he stood up with a lingering sense of justice still inside him.

"Why do you care? You were about to take your own life before I called." Zuko then grabbed a pistol from the bag and loaded a clip. Aang's heart skipped a beat for a second as he thought he was about to be shot. Zuko instead tossed him the gun and Aang barely caught it. "Kill me then, if you're so eager to stop me." Aang slowly raised the gun and placed his finger on the trigger. Zuko remained calm as Aang trembled with the gun in his hand.

"I… I can't let you hurt anyone else," Aang mumbled. Zuko smiled and began to laugh. Aang then placed the gun on himself. Freedom was just a click away.

"I could see it in your eyes, Aang. I can feel your hate for the world. I see your potential." Aang began to lower the gun. "Let go of that chicken shit gun, you know you feel the same way as I do." Aang then got on his knees and dropped the gun to the floor.

Zuko was right.

"If we're going to leave this world, then we might as well go off with a bang," Zuko said as he picked up the gun from the floor. Aang stood back up and walked to his bed and took a seat. Zuko then reached into his closet and pulled out an M16. Aang stared in awe as Zuko then aimed at a poster on his wall and let out a couple of shots. "I've wired a few pipe bombs and have studied the layout of the school. Once I plant the bombs, I'll wait until they go off and then pick off any of the remaining survivors." Zuko then turned his head and looked at Aang. "Then I'll put the gun to my head, and that'll be that."

"When will you do it?"

"In two days," Zuko replied. Aang stood up again and grabbed one of the handgun's laying before him. The energy he felt from holding the gun was something he never felt before. He felt empowered. Aang looked at Zuko again. Based on how his life was heading, he also had nothing to lose. "Are you with me?"

"I'm in."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_**Thanks to everyone who has commented so far and those who will in the future!**_

_**Chapter 10 will be the final chapter to High School Limbo.**_

_**Please read and review! I will not post the final chapter until I reach 20 reviews. I really want some feedback before posting what will probably be a double chapter finale.**_


	10. Bang, Bang, You're Dead

High School Limbo

Chapter 10 Finale

------

_Love is patient, love is kind,  
Love does not insist on its own way.  
Love bears all things, believes all things,  
Hopes all things, endures all things.  
Love never fails._

_- I Corinthians 13:4-8_

_------------------------_

Aang stepped out of Jet's house as Zuko waited for him out front. It was a chilly morning, and the cool breeze sent a small shiver up Aang's spine. He went up to Zuko and gave him a pound before walking to his car.

"Did you have any problems?" Zuko asked as he opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

"I told Jet to tell his parents I wasn't feeling good today," Aang said as he took his seat. "Where'd you get the car?"

"Stole it," Zuko said as he began to hotwire the car. The engine roared and then settled down to a small hum. As he let the car heat up, he took out a box of cigarettes. "Last cigarette. Let's make them count," Zuko said as he pulled out the remaining two. Aang took one and lit it up. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he inhaled the freshly lit tobacco. Zuko backed up and then put the car in drive. Aang lowered the window and saw a few birds feeding on the ground as they reached a red light. A white pigeon in a group of black. Aang smiled and flicked his remaining cigarette at it. The birds began to peck at it, mistaking it as food except for the white one; it knew better. The white pigeon then pushed the cigarette into a near puddle, preventing the other birds from feeding on the toxic stub. They suddenly took flight as they were startled by the car's sudden movement. The light turned green and Zuko slowly drove to school.

"This is it," Zuko said as he parked at the far end of the school parking lot. Aang checked the time. _12:17._ Everyone is probably at lunch now, the perfect time to strike. "You ready?" Zuko asked as he turned off the car. Aang nodded and stepped out of the car. Both wore camo shorts and bullet proof vest concealed by a black shirt. Zuko popped open the trunk and took out two bags. Both of them then began to stockpile them with some ammunition. Aang then strapped closed his bag and began to take out the long cases out of the trunk. They were heavy, but the distance to the school was short, so it wouldn't be much of a burden.

"It's a Tuesday so the chemistry lab is empty today," Aang said as they began to walk to the school. "We can make that base and hid out there in case anything out of plan happens."

"Catch," Zuko said as he tossed Aang a small, round explosive. Aang studied it and it was a grenade. "I could only get a hang of two of them, so it's one for each. Make it count," Zuko said as he closed the trunk and caught up with Aang. Both slowly made their way to the school as they hauled their equipment.

---------

"_So when the explosives go off, it's going to knock down these three main pillars. Without the support, the computer lab on top will cave in and fall on top of the lunch room, followed by the library on the third floor." Zuko then put out his cigarette in the ashtray near him and continued to speak. "We'll find a room on top and camp out there as the rooms fall on themselves. Then we go down and pick off the remaining survivors. I'll be using the M16, I'll give you the AR-15 since it's a bit easier to use since it has less recoil. I've also got a couple handguns we could use as well."_

_"What about the shotgun?"_

_"It's yours if you want. It might weigh you down though, so be careful if you do take it as well." Aang looked out at the table full weaponry. In a day, they would be used. The thought of it gave Aang a small chill. "Since we have the element of surprise, it's going to take a while before law enforcement comes, so use your time wisely."_

_"Will it hurt?"_

_"What?"_

_"Will it hurt when I shoot myself?"_

_"You'll die before your brain even has the time to react." Zuko then walked out of the stock pile room and Aang followed. They headed outside and sat down on his porch. "Meet me tomorrow outside at 12. I'll be out waiting."_

_---------------_

Zuko and Aang quietly headed into the school and walked up the stairs. Aang peeked into the empty classroom to see if it was clear of people. Aang gave the signal that it was empty and both headed inside. As Zuko laid out the equipment on the table, Aang pulled down the blinds on the door and then did the same thing for the large windows. He then headed towards Zuko and began to load his gear. Zuko opened the cases and pulled out the automatic rifles. He handed one to Aang and took him as he slipped the strap over his shoulder. Aang slipped the grenade into his pocket and grabbed two of the hand guns lying around.

"You brought knives too," Aang asked as he examined the large blade as he slowly took off its sheath. Zuko gave him a slight smile and took the knife back from Aang.

"You got the shotgun, this one's for me," he said as he slipped that into a pocket in his vest. Both boys reloaded their weaponry and then realized it was the moment of truth. "Ready?" Zuko asked as he pulled out a remote switch from his back pocket. Aang didn't respond, he only stared blankly at the wall in front of him. His mind was absorbed in the atrocities he would commit in the next hour. Zuko took it as a yes a pressed the trigger on the switch. A few seconds passed before they heard a distant explosion and an intense trembling below their feet. A sudden crash could be heard followed by a wave of screams. After a minute of waiting, the bombings seemed successful. With weapons cocked and ready, both boys headed out into the hallway.

"I'm going left," Aang said as a cloud of smoke began to rise from the stairs.

"I'm going right then," Zuko said as a wave of heat hit their faces from the explosions below. "Just remember, have fun."

------------------

Ty Lee walked into the girl's bathroom as a crowd of students stampeded behind her to reach the lunch room. She stepped up to the mirror and noticed her hair was a mess. As she began to readjust her hair pin, she heard someone slightly sobbing in one of the stalls.

"Is that you… Mai?" Ty Lee said as she slowly opened the stall. She saw a girl sitting on the toiler with her hands to her face. Ty Lee could see the lines of mascara running down her pale cheeks. As the girl looked up, Ty Lee looked down a bit and gave her a hug. "What happened?" She asked as she held her close.

"Azula told me she found a note from Zuko in her locker," Mai said as she tried her hardest to stop crying. "She said it was a suicide note." Ty Lee eyes widened at the thought.

"Were you still going out with him?" Ty lee asked.

"Yeah…" Ty Lee stood up and grabbed her hand. She helped Mai stand get up and lead her out to the sink.

"Look, we'll find Azula again and see what we could do from there. Hopefully Zuko doesn't do anything to himself."

"I just have a really bad feeling," Mai said as she looked into the mirror, "that something bad is going to happen."

"Hey, don't say that. Everything's going to turn out fine. C'mon lets go get something to eat," Ty Lee said as they headed to the door. Suddenly, a deafening explosion went off to the left of them. Both girls were knocked to the ground from the impact. Ty Lee looked over at Mai to see is she was alright.

"What the fuck was that…?" Ty Lee asked as she slowly stood back up. As the ringing in her ear slowly started to fade away, she felt another rumble and heard something else crash. Smoke began to creep into the girl's bathroom. Mai stood up as well and slowly made her way to the door.

"Be careful," Ty Lee said as both girls made their way to the door. Mai opened it and smoke began to fill the room. An intense orange glow began to emanate from where the lunchroom used to be, and distant screams filled the vacant halls. "Did something explode?" Ty lee asked as they both headed outside, covering their noses with their shirts. As they made their way out into the hall, screams started to reappear again. They then heard large bangs coming from upstairs, almost like fireworks.

"It sounds like a gun," Mai said as they slowly made their way to the exit. They then saw a group of girls running for their lives scurry past them. Whatever was happening, they needed to escape, and fast. As they headed down the hall to the nearest exit, the gun rattling grew closer. It was hard to tell where the directions of the bullets were coming from, so they hoped for the best as they ran through the large halls in Ba Sing Se High. Suddenly Mai slipped and yelled out in intense pain. Ty Lee turned her head and saw a black silhouette forming from the thickening smoke as it got closer.

"Zuko…" Mai whimpered as she clutched leg from the bullet wound. Zuko then aimed at the girl's head. He pulled the trigger and Mai's head hit the floor in an instant. Ty Lee then fell to the floor began to tremble in absolute fear. Zuko looked her in the eye and gave her a smile.

"Do you believe in God?" Zuko asked as he raised the gun again and pointed it at her head. Ty Lee closed her eyes as she began to cry.

"Yes..."

Zuko pulled the trigger and watched her body fall before moving on down the darkened hallway.

-----

Aang walked down the hallway and peeked inside one of the classrooms. The lights were dimmed, but he could still see people inside, hiding from the onslaught. He kicked open the door and a heard a barrage of yelling. Aang tuned the lights on watched the kids and the teacher scurry to the back. There were no windows in to room, so the only escape was the door Aang was blocking.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mr. Iroh as he clutched one of his students who was cowering in fear. "Please Aang, let these kids go. They don't deserve to die," Mr. Iroh pleaded as Aang reloaded his gun. He then lifted his rifle to aim and heard the girls let out a scream. He pulled the trigger and suddenly one of the students fell to the floor. Everyone began to yell out as one of their classmates was suddenly shot in the head and collapsed right in front of them.

"Turn around," Aang commanded as he got closer to the group. The group complied, not wanting to get shot. "Get on your knees," Aang said as he took a seat on one of the small chairs. The group complied again and everyone got on their knees. The room was slight for a few seconds except for the slight sobs and moans coming from some of the students.

"Aang pleas-" Mr. Iroh suddenly fell to the floor as Aang's gun cracked. The class began to scream as they witnessed their teacher slain in front of them. Aang then stood back up and began to shoot of the rest of the kids in a row. He showed no mercy. After he killed everyone in the room, he headed back out in search for more victims.

---------

Zuko continued down the hall and headed into the gym. It was the first time he had seen the large room so dark and empty, it was almost frightening. He slowly sneaked inside to look for any other victims. As he headed up the bleachers, he saw some kids start to run off, and with a few precise shots cut their lives short as they fell to the ground. He walked into the locker room and heard something drop as he opened the door. He turned on the lights and headed into the shower room.

"Zuko…" Sokka said as he hid in the corner with Suki. Zuko raised his gun and aimed at the two. Suki screamed as Zuko inched closer towards them. "Dude… please don't hurt us. Please…" Sokka pleaded as Zuko was now a few feet away. Zuko then grinned and began to shoot them in the hands and feet. Both of them screamed out in pain as Zuko walked back a few feet and lowered his gun. He then took out his only grenade and pulled back the pin. Sokka and Suki, not being able to move because of their newly inflicted wounds, looked up in fear as Zuko tossed the explosive and watched it fall between them. Their eyes widened as Zuko bolted out of the room and they could do nothing about the ticking time bomb that had fallen next to them. As Zuko headed out of the gym, he heard Sokka scream before the explosive went off and obliterated one side of the gym.

A waste to use a grenade for only two people, but Zuko felt satisfied.

-----------------------

Aang walked down the main hall as he noticed they were littered with dead bodies. Probably Zuko's work. He then noticed a figure crouching over a fallen body. He lifted his gun and walked towards it. As the figure came into the light Aang realized who it was. It was Jet.

"Get out of here, "exclaimed Aang as he began to lower his gun. Jet then noticed him and stood up again, ready to run. Aang had promised with Zuko to show no mercy, but figured he could let Jet go as he was one of his only true friends left.

"Did you do all this?" Jet asked as he began to walk away from Aang.

"Just get out, now," Aang said as his patience began to wear thin. "Do it and I'll forget that I saw you here." Jet was about to say something else, but then realized Aang was serious and began to run off. Aang then turned around and headed into the auditorium. He checked each row of seats as he walked down the aisle, looking for survivors. Aang saw some kids begin to run and raised his gun, but some reason, he didn't pull the trigger. Aang spared their life.

--------------

Zuko began to hear police sirens as the time passed on. The explosion which made a third of the school collapse erupted into a giant fire and time was running out to kill as many as possible as more and more kids escaped. He also noticed he was out of ammunition. Zuko decided to head back upstairs to the empty chemistry room. He noticed the door was open, and with caution, he slowly walked in, pistol cocked and ready. Suddenly, he felt a hit to the back of the neck, and fell to his knees. Zuko crawled in the dark under one of the desks and began to let off a couple shots. He then heard a thud as what sounded like a body hit the floor. Zuko then turned the lights on, revealing Mr. Zhao to be the attacker.

"Well, this is interesting," Zuko said as he began to circle the teacher who was squirming on the ground. "Remember me, Mr. Zhao?"

"You bastard," Mr. Zhao mumbled as he grabbed his arm. "Why are you killing everyone? Have you no compassion!?"

"I only love the God of the bible. I am only helping him cleanse the scum roaming these halls. Don't worry, I will be joining him soon, but first," Zuko said as he grabbed his former teacher by the hair. "Do you have anything to say before I blow your head off?"

"Rot in hell, you fuck…" Zuko smiled as he placed his gun inside of Mr. Zhao's mouth. He then pulled the trigger and watched his brain matter splatter onto the floor before falling to the ground. Zuko then heard someone else walk through the door and raised his gun. As he saw it was Aang, he lowered it and began to take a seat on the teacher's desk.

"How many did you get?" Zuko asked as he loaded his remaining clip.

"About 42. You?"

"I just killed Mr. Zhao. I'd say about the same as yourself." Aang then took a seat next to him and watched as the fire outside the hall increase in intensity.

"What now?" Aang asked as he loaded up his last clip as well.

"Nothing, we die," Zuko said as he pointed the gun to his head. Aang watched, but did not follow along. "I guess we'll be meeting in the afterlife. " Aang wanted to tell him to stop, but he only watched and stared as Zuko leaned back and closed his eyes. "Goodbye, my friend." Zuko pulled the trigger and fell forwards to the ground. His body made a huge thud as he landed next to Mr. Zhao. Aang wiped Zuko's blood off his face as he walked over to make sure Zuko was dead. He then saw someone run past the door outside, and Aang quickly raised his gun. He slowly made his way outside and began to walk the same direction the other person did. He knew it was a dead end, and as he got closer to the end of the hall, he saw some enter one of the last doors to the left. Aang ran to it and opened the door. It was pitch black in the room, and as Aang turned on the light, he nearly dropped his gun when he realized who it was.

"K-Katara…?" Aang said as he lowered his gun and slowly walked towards her. Katara trembled in the corner as he approached her.

"Please don't hurt me Aang…" Katara said as Aang was now standing in front of her.

"Why are you here?" Aang said as he examined her face, which was now bruised and covered in dirt.

"I came to visit you, before I left."

"I thought you were mad at me, and were moving because of what Toph said."

"No," Katara said as she backed away from him. "My dad is forcing me to move because of what he saw us do. I came here to see you one last time before I left to another school." Katara said a she pointed to the visitor sticker she had on her chest. Aang then leaned up against the wall and slowly slid down as he took a seat on the floor. "I still love you Aang." Aang didn't respond. He dropped the gun and then began to cry. The one word that could have stopped him from all this madness was finally uttered to him in his final hours. Katara then walked towards him and sat down on the ground next to him. She gave him a hug and Aang embraced her back. She then stood back up and began to head for the exit.

"Katara, wai-"

"I can't wait, Aang. I know what you've done." Aang then lifted the gun again and pointed it at his head.

"Aang, don-"

"Just one last kiss," Aang said as he held the cold steel in his palm.

"Don't do this to me Aang," said Katara as she began to slowly walk towards her friend. "Just think about it for a second-"

"I have this and is the only way out. What I've done is unforgivable, and if I don't do this, I'll rot in jail for the rest of my life with probably several life sentences."

"Aang…" Katara said as she began to shed tears. She continued to walk towards him until she reached the corner and sat down near him. Aang watched her face as she began to lean in for their final kiss.

Those eyes. Like the time they first met. Those amazing eyes.

They began to share a passionate kiss that seemed to last forever. Katara then pulled out and stood back up. She walked out of the room, shut off the lights, and locked the door. As Katara began to walk away, she heard a loud bang coming from inside the room. Her eyes began to water and she slowly collapsed to the floor. She cried in complete agony.

Aang had finally escaped this High school limbo.

-------------

"What happened?" asked Toph as she walked up to Jet. He had managed to escape the school and found his way outside near the street behind the police officers with the rest of the survivors. Half the school was now on fire.

"I'm not sure," Jet said as he turned to see her."But Aang and Zuko are inside right now. They started a school shooting."

"No way…" Toph said as she watched the SWAT team begin to enter the school.

"Believe it, I saw Aang there myself. He almost killed me. He had the gun raised at my head."

"What stopped him?"

"I don't know…" Jet replied as he smoked his cigarette, "I guess since we were friends." Toph and Jet turned their heads as they suddenly heard a gun crack. Toph, Jet, and the rest of the surviving student body looked on helplessly as the school continued to be consumed by flames of hatred.

Weeks passed by after the incident. Toph had finally confessed to her parents about her pregnancy. They were angry at first, but then resolved to help the girl raise the child.

Jet gave up his drug use for a while. Zuko had killed two of his closest friends. After a few weeks of a horrible depression that never seemed to go away, Jet went back to weed and eventually became a heavy cocaine user. He died a year later.

Katara tried to wake up from this ongoing nightmare.

She never did.

--------------

"_Wait, how did you know I was a new student?"_

"_We were in the same class. I guess you didn't notice me inside," she said as they began to walk down the hall. "The name's Katara."_

"_I guess you know my name already."_

"_Aang right?"_

"_Yup."_

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hope you enjoyed the finale.

Read and review


	11. Reflection Alternate Ending

High School Limbo

Chapter 10 Finale

(Alternate Ending)

------

_Love is patient, love is kind,  
Love does not insist on its own way.  
Love bears all things, believes all things,  
Hopes all things, endures all things.  
Love never fails._

_- I Corinthians 13:4-8_

_------------------------_

Today was the day. The troubled, young boy woke from his light sleep and checked the time. _10 more minutes until Zuko arrives._ He got up and put on his gear. As he stared at himself in the mirror, a feeling of disgust began to take hold of him. He looked like he was ready for war. Aang then covered up his bullet-proof vest with a black shirt to help override the feeling. He grabbed his phone before he left his house. As he stepped outside, as sudden cold breeze hit his face, a shiver went down his spine. The cool brisk morning signaled the coming of fall. Zuko was standing a few feet away from him, just as he said he would.

"Did you have any problems?" Zuko asked as he opened the door and hopped into the driver's seat.

"I told Jet to tell his parents I wasn't feeling good today," Aang said as he took his seat. "Where'd you get the car?"

"Stole it," Zuko said as he began to hotwire the car. The engine roared and then settled down to a small hum. As he let the car heat up, he took out a box of cigarettes. "Last cigarette. Let's make them count," Zuko said as he pulled out the remaining two. Aang took one and lit it up. He leaned back and closed his eyes as he inhaled the freshly lit tobacco. Zuko backed up and then put the car in drive. Aang lowered the window and saw a few birds feeding on the ground as they reached a red light. A white pigeon in a group of black. Aang smiled and flicked his remaining cigarette at it. The birds began to peck at it, mistaking it as food except for the white one; it knew better. The white pigeon then pushed the cigarette into a near puddle, preventing the other birds from feeding on the toxic stub. They suddenly took flight as they were startled by the car's sudden movement. The light turned green and Zuko slowly drove to school.

As they nearly reached the school, Aang began felt his phone vibrate. He knew it was a message, and figured out of curiosity he would check for one last time. A few messages from Katara. Aang smiled and closed his phone; he wasn't going to read them. Not that it mattered. Nothing would after what they were about to do. Aang closed his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. As he watched the houses pass by while they drove, a sense of anxiety began to build inside him. It got to the point were he reached back into his pocket and and opened his phone again.

"What is it?" Zuko asked as he noticed Aang open his phone again.

"Uh… I keep getting messages. I'm just shutting off the phone," Aang said as he opened one of Katara's messages. Zuko turned his attention back to driving while Aang read her text. His eyes widened as he finished reading and slowly put back his phone into his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked again. He one took a last turn before reaching the school.

"Nothing."

"This is it," Zuko said as he parked at the far end of the school parking lot. Aang checked the time. 12:17. Everyone is probably at lunch now, the perfect time to strike. "You ready?" Zuko asked as he turned off the car. Aang nodded and stepped out of the car. Both wore camo shorts and bullet proof vest concealed by a black shirt. Zuko popped open the trunk and took out two bags. Both of them then began to stockpile them with some ammunition. Aang then strapped closed his bag and began to take out the long cases out of the trunk. They were heavy, but the distance to the school was short, so it wouldn't be much of a burden.

"It's a Tuesday so the chemistry lab is empty today," Zuko said as they began to walk to the school. "We can make that base and hid out there in case anything out of plan happens. Catch," Zuko then tossed Aang a small, round explosive. Aang studied it and it was a grenade. "I could only get a hang of two of them, so it's one for each. Make it count," Zuko said as he closed the trunk and caught up with Aang. Both slowly made their way to the school as they hauled their equipment.

----------

"_So when the explosives go off, it's going to knock down these three main pillars. Without the support, the computer lab on top will cave in and fall on top of the lunch room, followed by the library on the third floor." Zuko then put out his cigarette in the ashtray near him and continued to speak. "We'll find a room on top and camp out there as the rooms fall on themselves. Then we go down and pick off the remaining survivors. I'll be using the M16, I'll give you the AR-15 since it's a bit easier to use since it has less recoil. I've also got a couple handguns we could use as well."_

"_What about the shotgun?"_

"_It's yours if you want. It might weigh you down though, so be careful if you do take it as well." Aang looked out at the table full weaponry. In a day, they would be used. The thought of it gave Aang a small chill. "Since we have the element of surprise, it's going to take a while before law enforcement comes, so use your time wisely."_

"_Will it hurt?"_

"_What?"_

"_Will it hurt when I shoot myself?"_

"_You'll die before your brain even has the time to react." Zuko then walked out of the stock pile room and Aang followed. They headed outside and sat down on his porch. "Meet me tomorrow outside at 12. I'll be out waiting."_

--------

"Hey guys," Pipsqueak said as he walked up to Aang and Zuko.

"Take care of him," Zuko whispered to Aang as he continued to walk to the back door. "I'll be upstairs, and hurry." Zuko then went out of site as Aang stayed outside.

"What's his problem?" Pipsqueak said as Aang tuned to face his.

"Pipsqueak, I really need you to do a big favor for me," Aang said as he got closer to his. He whispered something into his ear and suddenly Pipsqueak's eyes widened in horror. "Please, I need your help, before it's too late."

"Why is he doing this?"

"Don't ask, just go! Now!" Aang yelled at him as he began to run off into the school. Aang then walked through the double doors and began to climb the stairs. Every step he took felt heavier and heavier. As he felt the grenade bounce around in his pocket, the sense of disgust he felt back at home began to resonate through his head again.

All the innocent lives Zuko would take.

Common sense finally entered the young boy's mind. He began to shiver. How could he be so stupid?

It was too late for this type of thinking. He could hate himself later for all of this. What he had to do now was stop Zuko, at any cost, even if it took taking his life. Fear began to sink in as he slowly opened the door to the empty lab room. He saw Zuko's outline in the darkness. His heart began to pound. A cold sweat began to slowly descend from the young monk's forehead. He laid down his bag on the closest table as Zuko took out a remote switch with a small trigger.

"Ready?" Zuko asked before the moment of truth. Aang gulped as he turned to look at Zuko. It was now or never. Innocent lives were at stake.

"Wait," Aang said before Zuko pulled the trigger.

"I can't wait, it's now or never," Zuko said as he slowly before to lowered his finger upon the switch.

"I've changed my mind," Aang said as he dropped weapon. "Zuko, we can't do this."

"Like hell we can't. You don't know how many years I've waited for this day. Step aside, I'll show these people true horror." Aang then grabbed Zuko arm and grabbed for the switch.

"I can't let you do this," Aang said as he began a tug of war with his friend now turned enemy. Zuko then punched Aang and knocked him to his knees. Aang quickly recovered and tackled Zuko to the ground which caused him to drop the switch.

"You traitor!" Zuko yelled as he struggled to get out of Aang grasp. "You're not going to ruin this for me!"

"Wake up Zuko!" Aang yelled as he pinned him to the ground. "These kids don't deserve to die because of your fucked-up feelings. I know you're hurt deep down inside, so was I, but we can't do this. We just can't." Zuko then calmed and stopped his struggle. "Whether you know it or not, we still have people that still care about us. This can't be the only way out, not at the expense of others. I just can't let you do this." Aang then began to let go of Zuko as he felt he had finally learned the error of his ways. Zuko suddenly gave Aang a vicious head butt as his guard was down and knocked him onto the floor. Zuko then got and ran for the fallen switch he picked it up and put his finger near the trigger. Aang got up dazed from the sudden attack and began to run towards Zuko. Zuko grabbed the gun on the table and gave a blind shot. Aang hit the floor as he fell near Zuko's feet. He looked up at Zuko in horror as he held the remote switch in hand.

"I'm sorry," Zuko said as he pressed the switch. Aang screamed as he felt the ground below him began to rumble violently. A huge explosion roared throughout the hallway. Zuko then got his gun ready and began to walk to the exit. "Nothing is going to convince me out of this," Zuko said as he cocked his gun. "Not even you. Get on my bad side again and I'll fucking kill you." Zuko then walked out the door and proceeded with his plan. Suddenly the lights went down and the school went pitch black. Aang began to slam his fist into the ground as he began to cry. Wounded and mentally broken, Aang had failed in stopping Zuko's upcoming onslaught. Aang slowly began to stand up as he cupped his right arm. Zuko had shot him near his shoulder, and the pain was unbearable. He grabbed his phone and dialed 911. As he finished his small call on the phone, he turned to the window and walked towards it. He opened the blinds and what he saw amazed him. He smiled and then took turned to the door. He had to get out of here.

------

As Zuko walked down the pitch black hallways, he began to worry as he saw absolutely no one walking around. He stepped down to the first floor and saw the same. As he made his way to the cafeteria, he saw only but a small glow emanating from the small fire burning one of the lunch tables.

"No…" Zuko said as he began to run back down the empty hallways. He burst into a few rooms and found them empty as well. Zuko then raced back up to the second floor and experienced the same. No students, no bodies, nothing. The whole school was empty. "NO!" Zuko yelled again as he began to punch a locker. _**"NOOO!!"**_

"It's over, Zuko," Aang said as he slowly walked towards him, clutching his arm. "I told Pipsqueak to warn the school. The cafeteria was evacuated before you detonated the bomb."

"What?" Zuko said as he grabbed Aang by the collar. _**"WHAT?!" **_Zuko then let him go and dropped his rifle as he fell to his knees.

"The police are outside; I made the call a few minutes ago." Aang said as he then took a seat next to one of the lockers. He was exhausted as the wound took a lot out of him. Zuko then grabbed his gun and aimed it at Aang's chest.

"You fucking worm," Zuko mumbled as he placed his finger on the trigger. "I should have never told you." Suddenly, a door at the end of the hall slammed open and a swarm of S.W.A.T. members began to storm in. Zuko's eyes widened and realized it was over.

"_**DROP THE WEAPON!!**_" yelled one of the officers as Zuko turned his head to face them. His hands began to tremble. He knew he wouldn't be fast enough to take down any of the riot officers, all alert and heavily armored. He then turned to Aang and with the gun still to his chest, pulled the trigger. Aang gasped in pain and then fell to the ground as Zuko was then blown away by a barrage of bullets.

------

"Aang… are you OK?" Aang slowly opened his eyes and his vision was blurry. Feint objects circled his vision, and as he tried to lift one of his arms, a stinging pain suddenly his chest. "Careful… don't try to move." The voice was very familiar, after a few seconds of disorientation; Aang opened his eyes again and saw a familiar smile.

"Where am I?" Aang asked as he realized he was lying in a bed.

"You're in a hospital. You were hurt really bad; it's a good thing you made it here in time."

"Katara… why are you here?"

"I'm sorry about what happened and for storming off on you like that," Katara said as she took a seat next to him. Aang turned to her and gave her a smile.

"I'm sorry too. I should have told you about Toph." Aang turned to Katara, who was now wiping away the tears from her eyes. "I thought you hated me for what happened. That's why I thought you were moving."

"I was mad at the time, but then I realized I couldn't just walk away from you. I would have come to you sooner if my Dad hadn't forced us to move somewhere else after what he caught us doing." Aang smiled and then laid back down.

"What happened to Zuko?"

"He's dead," Katara said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "He was shot about 13 times by the police after he shot you, or at least that's what I heard."

"I thought I died when he shot me," Aang said as he slowly sat up. "It hurt so much; I was convinced I was dead when I began to pass out."

"Aang…" Katara said as she sat next to him now on his bed. "Why were you even there with Zuko?"

"He had me mixed in with his plan. At the time it felt like the right thing to do. I felt like I had no escape since so many things happened to me at once. Hopefully I snapped out of it before anything major happened. I needed something at the time I didn't know what. Now I do."

"What is it?" Katara asked, eager to know. Aang leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

---------

_The guilt of Zuko's death weighed heavily upon Aang's shoulders as the days passed on and they turned into weeks. Aang attempted to pay no mind to it, but such is the struggle of dealing with death._

_He could still see his face as bullet went through his chest. One of destiny unfulfilled._

_Katara finally moved on from Aang's life. He said goodbye one last time before closing his phone. She moved up North._

_Aang apologized to Toph. He spoke to her on a weekly basis until the child was born. They named the newborn Jaang, and it had his eyes._

_After having time to reflect, Aang realized one thing was for certain: He has finally escaped this High School Limbo._

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Read and review!

A lot of you had said you really disliked the ending I had, so I wrote a shorter, alternate ending.


End file.
